Passion
by miistii
Summary: J'étais essoufflée, mes jambes étaient sur le point de me lâcher mais je m'efforçais d'avancer pour que l'homme armée ne me rattrape pas. Qui aurait pu croire que la seule maison que j'avais choisie pour me réfugier aller changer le reste de ma vie et que l'homme qui y vivait serait plus dangereux pour mon coeur que l'homme armée dans la rue ? Nina/Ian
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)**

**Je suis pressée de lire vos reviews ! Je vous retrouve après le chapitre !**

_**Petit rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**Corrigé par Alexanee, vous pouvez la retrouver dans mes auteur favoris sous le pseudo Schmitt**

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

La soirée chez Candice s'était vraiment bien passée. Elle avait tout fait pour que je fête mes 21 ans avec le plus beau des sourires.

Et elle avait gagnée son pari. J'étais heureuse, tout simplement.

_ Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas dormir là ? Me proposa-t-elle encore une fois.

_ Non ne t'en fais pas. Je sais ce que je dis. Contrairement à toi, ajoutai-je, amusée en lui retirant tout de même le shot de tequila de sa main pour lui donner mon jus de fruit à la place.

_ Je t'appelle dès que je me réveille, m'informa-t-elle.

_ Ok, je viendrais chercher mes cadeaux tout à l'heure. J'ai un peu bu, je ne préfère pas prendre la

voiture.

Elle posa un bisou sur ma joue et me serra dans ses bras.

_ A demain, chuchota-t-elle.

Tout le monde était déjà parti. Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable, qui affichait 5h27.

L'air frais de la nuit me fit frissonner et je resserrai mon écharpe. J'habitais à une vingtaine de minutes à pieds de chez Candice et je ne voulais pas réveiller mes parents pour qu'ils viennent me chercher.

Je marchais depuis cinq minutes déjà lorsque je me rendis compte que je me sentais suivie. Je me retournais pour vérifier et fus soulagée de voir un jeune homme qui devait avoir mon âge.

Il me fit un sourire rassurant et j'en profitais pour ralentir un peu le pas. Je me sentirais un peu plus en sécurité en étant proche de quelqu'un.

_ Tu n'as pas peur de marcher toute seule à une heure pareille ? Demanda-t-il presque inquiet en me rattrapant d'un pas rapide.

_ Un peu, avouais-je lorsqu'il fut à côté de moi.

_ C'est gentil de ne pas me faire courir, dit il en tendant la main vers moi.

Surprise et déconcertée par son geste, je m'arrêtais.

_ Donne moi ton sac, grogna-t-il.

Je serrais fermement mon sac contre moi et regarda rapidement dans quelle rue je me trouvais.

Pourquoi avait il fallut que ce soit la seule rue commerçante ? Tous les magasins étaient fermés et la maison la plus proche était à l'autre bout de la rue, soit à presque deux minutes de marches.

Il attrapa mon sac et tira dessus. Son geste brusque m'arracha un gémissement de douleur. Il me poussa pour fouiller mes poches. Sûrement à la recherche d'un objet de valeur comme mon portable. Il le trouva et l'attrapa.

Pris d'un élan de courage, je lui mis un coup de poing en plein visage et m'enfuis en courant, ne me souciant de plus rien. Seul mon corps et mon visage, le moins amoché possible, importait.

Je me retournais pour voir s'il me suivait : il courait plus vite que moi avec une arme à la main.

Au milieu de la chaleur que me procurait mon sprint et la panique, mon sang se glaça.

Je regardais à nouveau droit devant moi, mon cœur battait la chamade et mon souffle se fit déjà plus saccadée.

J'étais terrifiée. Et j'allais sûrement me faire tuer.

Je passais devant la maison sans même m'y arrêter et un coup de feu ne tarda pas à retentir.

Totalement paniquée, je trébuchais. Il se mit à rire, d'un rire gras et affreusement cruel.

Dans ma course, je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte que je m'étais trompée de rue, et j'étais en

train de m'éloigner de chez moi.

J'espérais qu'il finisse par cesser de me suivre. Mais visiblement mon coup lui avait donner envie de me suivre longtemps. J'aurais du m'en douter.

Je tournais dans une autre petite ruelle où il faisait plutôt noir, je me cachais derrière une grosse beine en souhaitant bêtement qu'il ne me voie pas.

Je retirais délicatement mes chaussures à talons pour pouvoir me remettre à courir plus aisément, et sans faire de bruit.

Il passa devant la beine et tira un autre coup de feu.

_ Je sais que tu es là ! ricana-t-il en s'éloignant vers le fond de la ruelle.

J'attendis qu'il soit assez loin pour repartir en courant.

Sauvée !

Mon pied tapa dans une canette en aluminium, qui provoqua un grand bruit.

J'entendis un autre coup de feu, sûrement à cause de la surprise du bruit et j'entendais ses pas

lourd revenir vers moi.

Je tournai sur ma droite puis traversai la route et longeai la longue rue sans cesser de courir, l'adrénaline se dispersant à travers mes muscles. Je sentis pourtant que mes jambes ne porteraient plus très longtemps et mes poumons me brûlaient.

Je tournais dans une autre rue, complètement perdue cette fois. La panique gelait mes pensées, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi j'avais envie de faire demi-tour, peut-être parce que je ne savais pas où j'étais.

Mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Je ne savais même pas s'il me suivait encore.

Dans la rue suivante, j'aperçus une lumière venant d'une maison, tamisée par les rideaux. Je priais pour que la personne qui habitait dans cette maison m'ouvre rapidement.

J'entendis quelqu'un hurler à l'aide si fort que j'en eu mal aux tympans.

Quelque secondes plus tard un autre cri déchira le silence, et je me rendis compte que ce que j'entendais était en fait mes propres cris.

Je me dirigeais droit sur la maison et la lumière de la pièce s'éteignit.

Je tentais d'ouvrir la barrière, toujours prise d'une peur panique de me retrouver nez à nez avec mon agresseur.

La poignée étais introuvable, je supposai qu'il n'y en avait qu'une, de l'autre coté.

Je regardai derrière moi, tétanisée, et repérai l'homme armé qui se rapprochait beaucoup trop vite.

Sans réfléchir, je grimpai maladroitement le long du petit portail et sautais par-dessus. Je retombai lourdement de l'autre côté, pas complètement debout.

J'essayais de me relever mais, mes membres, paralysés par la peur, refusaient tout simplement d'obéir.

Je levai la tête.

L'arme était pointée droit sur moi, prête à me condamner à mort.

Je fermais les yeux et sentis une larme chaude rouler sur ma joue.

Je pensai à ma mère, mon père, Candice, ma maison vide et mon lit moelleux qui m'attendaient. Je ne les reverrai jamais. J'attendis que ma vie déroule devant mes yeux, mais j'eu beau les fermer, seul le noir m'accueilli.

Le coup de feu fut tiré.

Je me sentis heureuse de ne pas ressentir la douleur. Mourir sans souffrir, n'est-ce pas ce dont tout le monde rêve ?

J'étais persuadée de ma mort jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il avait simplement raté son tir.

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et le vis frapper son arme, énervé.

Il ne s'était passé que quelques secondes à peine entre le moment de ma chute de l'autre coté du portail et le moment où il avait tiré, pourtant tout ce temps me semblait durer une éternité. Je me relevais tant bien que mal, raide de peur, et couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Je ne pensais plus à rien.

Au moment où je l'atteignis, la porte s'ouvrit si vite qu'elle claqua contre le mur.

Quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras et me tira brusquement à l'intérieur de la maison, où je manquais de m'étaler à terre, et la porte claqua à nouveau, cette fois derrière moi.

Je n'osais plus bouger, il faisait complètement noir et je ne voyais rien du tout. J'avais soudain l'impression d'être complètement seule dans l'entrée de cette maison.

On alluma une lampe, et la lumière me fit immédiatement mal aux yeux. Je me les frottais et les ouvris correctement.

_ Tu étais obligée de choisir ma maison ? Soupira l'homme d'une voix douce.

Mon cerveau se ralluma et je murmurais un merci que je n'entendis pas moi-meme.

_ Je t'en prie, je n'allais pas te laisser mourir dans mon jardin, dit-il en se tenant visiblement à distance.

_ Il…il est toujours là ? Demandais-je d'une toute petite voix.

_ Non, affirma-t-il, sûr de lui, en me fixant.

Ses yeux si bleu me donnèrent la chair de poule et j'eu une bouffée de chaleur.

_ Je vais…je vais retourner chez moi alors, soufflais-je, faute de mieux.

_ Tu saigne, remarqua-t-il.

Il me fit signe de le suivre, je fis un pas sans y penser à deux fois et gémis de douleur.

Je regardais mon pied, en sang. Je me souvenais vaguement avoir trébuché dans un objet qui m'avait fait mal. Il se retourna et sans même que je m'en rende compte, il me souleva agilement et me porta dans les escaliers.

Une femme nous attendait en haut.

_ Cherche de quoi la soigner, ordonna-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, et voulu s'approcher de lui.

_ Vite ! instista-t-il d'une voix soyeuse, mais autoritaire.

La femme fit à nouveau oui de la tête et dévala les marches quatre à quatre.

Lui ouvrit une porte à l'aide de son coude et me posa ensuite sur un meuble, où je m'affalais, sans élégance.

_ Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Je hochai la tête lentement et fixai mon pied avec angoisse.

_ Il y a quelques chose dedans, marmonnai-je en me penchant pour attraper mon pied.

Il s'en saisit avant moi et tira sur un morceau de verre.

_ Plus maintenant, dit-il en le posant à côté de moi, dans une coupelle.

La femme entra dans la pièce et me sourit, puis tendit une trousse de soin à l'homme.

_ Ça va aller ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et elle ressortit de la pièce.

Sans me prévenir, il tira sur la fermeture de mon blouson et me le retira puis il me souleva et me porta

jusqu'à la baignoire.

Il y rinça mon pied et mes mains, il me reposa juste après sur la commode et me soigna.

J'étais détendue, je n'avais plus à craindre pour ma vie. Je sentis le contrecoup arriver à vitesse grand V.

La fatigue me submergea d'un seul coup et lorsqu'il me souleva pour me remettre debout, je m'endormis dans ses bras.

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? (si vous avez une meilleure idée pour le titre et le résumé, proposez ! )**

**Il y aura en tout 13 chapitres, à moins que entre temps je fasse quelques modification.**

**N'ayant plus de nouvelle d'Alex' je suis à la recherche d'une nouvelle correctrice (en interim) en attendant de savoir si Alex peut continuer à corriger mes fic'**

**Quelqu'un de dispo' et qui accepte de corriger mes fautes (parfois il y en a vraiment beaucoup) ! Avec de meilleure capacité en ortho et grammaire que moi LOL, le plus important est que cette personne respecte mon travail :)**

**Laissez moi une review SVP, car je n'attend que ça ! Bises et à, heu... lundi ? **

**Oui à lundi !**

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur facebook, lien sur mon profil **

**(je n'utilise plus twitter pour l'instant, MDP perdu)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé du retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous mettre le chapitre hier. Le voici donc, et bonne lecture !**

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**Corrigé par "Misstvd", vous pouvez la retrouver dans mes auteurs favoris.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait jour et j'étais allongée sur un lit. La femme que j'avais vu plus tôt se tenait assise sur une chaise à côté de moi et me souriait.

_ Tu vas mieux ? Murmura-t-elle.

J'hochais la tête et me sentis rougir lorsque je me rendis compte que je m'étais lourdement endormie dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu.

Soudain paniquée, je me levais du lit.

_ Il faut que je rentre, je suis vraiment désolé de m'être endormie. Merci pour tout…

_ Hey. Hey du calme. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas te faire de mal. C'est normal de t'être endormie lorsque tu t'es sentie en sécurité après la frayeur que tu as eu cette nuit. Me rassura-t-elle.

J'hochais la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

_ Suis-moi. Sourit-elle.

Elle m'entraîna jusque dans le salon et sortit de la pièce puis revint et me donna un verre de lait.

Elle me prenait pour une enfant ?!

_ Je…Heu…Merci…Marmonnais-je.

Elle remarqua mon trouble et baissa les yeux l'air gênée. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « moi j'aime le lait ».

Je regardais autour de moi et remarquai le style très classe de la pièce. Je me rendis seulement compte que la maison avait l'air immense. Ce couple devait sûrement être très riche malgré leur jeune âge.

Elle me semblait avoir environ 25 ans, et lui peut-être 30.

La femme avait les cheveux châtain et long, légèrement bouclés. Son visage avait les traits fins, et elle était aussi belle que l'homme que j'avais vu hier soir, rien qu'au souvenir de son visage angélique, ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux noirs, je sentis mon cœur accélérer.

Pour me changer les idées, je décidais de me présenter.

_ Je m'appelle Nina. Dis-je en tendant la main.

Je la retirais aussitôt me sentant complètement stupide. Elle l'attrapa et me la serra doucement.

_ Kayla. Se présenta-t-elle.

Je souris.

_ Mon frère s'appelle Ian. Ajouta-t-elle en pointant quelqu'un derrière moi du doigt.

Je n'osais pas me retourner faisant comme si je n'avais pas compris qu'elle le pointait du doigt.

_ Encore merci pour tout, le lait est très bon d'ailleurs, mais je dois vraiment rentrer chez moi.

Elle hocha la tête et me fit un clin d'œil.

_ Il va te ramener. Dit-elle espiègle.

Je me sentis rougir et avalai de travers ce qui la fit sourire encore plus. Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine et je me retournais pour lui faire face, il avait mes affaires à son bras.

_ On y va ? Sourit-il gentiment.

J'hochais la tête et le suivit jusqu'à dehors.

J'étais un peu inquiète lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et me fixa doucement.

_ N'aie pas peur, tu ne le verras plus jamais, c'est promis.

_ Ok. Répondis-je en inspirant avant de sortir.

Le jardin était magnifique avec beaucoup de fleurs, rien ne pouvait laisser penser que la nuit dernière j'avais failli mourir juste là, où je me tenais à l'instant même alors qu'il ouvrait le portail.

Une voiture était garée juste devant et elle était tout simplement sublime, même si je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quelle marque cela pouvait être.

Il m'ouvrit la portière passager puis fit le tour de la voiture.

Je m'attachais et me demandai comment j'allais lui indiquer la route, puisque je ne savais même pas quelle direction prendre.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai deviné que tu devais très certainement être perdue à force de courir.

_ Effectivement. Répondis-je.

_ Si je t'emmène près du cinéma, tu sauras m'indiquer ?

_ Oui. Répondis-je troublée par son sourire.

….

Une fois devant chez moi, j'avais peur de descendre de la voiture et de ne plus jamais le revoir. Je le connaissais absolument pas et pourtant, je me sentais en sécurité avec lui.

_ Passe une bonne journée Nina. Sourit-il.

_ Merci, toi aussi. Murmurais-je en descendant.

_ Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Tu sais où me trouver maintenant. Rit-il.

Je rougis à nouveau.

_ Hum... à plus alors. Souris-je.

_ Ma sœur t'a laissé son numéro de portable dans la poche de ton blouson.

_ Oh…Heu ok. Répondis-je.

Je descendis de la voiture et fermai la portière. Il ouvrit la fenêtre.

_ Appelle la. Ca nous ferait vraiment plaisir de te revoir. Ajouta-t-il juste avant de redémarrer.

Je rentrais chez moi et allai dans le salon. Ma mère me sourit et s'affola en me voyant pleurer.

_ Tu n'as pas passé une bonne soirée ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_ Si, si mais…mais j'ai eu un problème sur le chemin…J'ai eu tellement peur ! Pleurais-je en m'engouffrant dans ses bras.

Elle n'avait sûrement rien compris à ce que je venais de dire à cause de mes sanglots mais elle appela mon père pour qu'il vienne tout de suite. Une fois calmée, je leur expliquais tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et mes parents étaient d'une pâleur à faire peur.

_ Oh mon dieu. Heureusement que ces personnes t'ont laissé entrer. On pensait que tu dormais chez Candice. Et…Oh ma pauvre chérie, tu aurais dû appeler ! On serait venu te chercher ! Pleura ma mère.

Mon père retenait ses larmes et me serra soudain très fort dans ses bras.

_ Et tu ne sais pas où est passé ce jeune homme ? Demanda mon père.

_ Non. Mais Ian m'a dit que je ne le reverrais jamais. Je pense que….Enfin je ne sais pas, je me suis demandée s'il ne l'avait pas tué. Marmonnais-je.

Ma mère soupira et mon père posa un bisou dans mes cheveux.

_ On va prévenir la police. De toute façon, il faut déclarer le vol de tes affaires. Assura mon père.

_ Non. Sinon la presse va tout savoir. Et je n'en ai pas envie.

Ma mère hocha la tête pour confirmer mes dires et mon père soupira.

_ J'espère bien qu'il le payera très cher. Grogna mon père, furieux de ne rien pouvoir faire.

_ Oui mais elle a raison. Depuis qu'elle est actrice, tout le monde veut tout savoir de notre fille. Et je ne voudrais pas que des petits malins s'amusent à lui faire peur. Répondit ma mère.

J'hochais la tête et mon père me posa un bisou sur le front avant de me lâcher.

_ Très bien. Je ne dirais rien, mais sois prudente maintenant. Et plus question que tu sortes la nuit sans ton garde du corps. Me gronda doucement mon père.

_ Il faut que j'appelle Candice, j'ai perdu mon portable du coup. Soupirais-je.

Je lui laissai un message sur le répondeur et allai m'allonger dans ma chambre, ou plutôt celle que j'occupais jusqu'à mon déménagement, quelques rues plus loin.

* * *

**Une petite review ? J'espère que le chapitre vous à plu !**

**La suite jeudi ou vendredi ! **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour ! Désolé pour le retard j'ai eu des journées plutôt chargées et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous mettre le chapitre avant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, merci pour les reviews !**

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**Corrigé par "Misstvd", vous pouvez la retrouver dans mes auteurs favoris.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que mon anniversaire était passé. J'avais appelé Kayla pour la remercier une nouvelle fois pour m'avoir reçue la nuit la plus inquiétante de toute ma vie.

Mais elle n'avait pas répondu, je m'étais permise de laisser un message sur son répondeur et espérais secrètement qu'elle me rappelle.

Elle avait l'air très gentille, j'étais certaine qu'on aurait pu devenir de bonnes amies. Mais surtout, j'avais très envie de revoir son frère. Et ça, Candice l'avait vraiment très bien compris mais je me sentais mal, car j'avais un petit ami.

_ Alors, toujours pas de nouvelles ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement en voyant que je regardais mon téléphone.

Je fis non de la tête, un peu déçue. Après tout, je ne les connaissais même pas...

_ Je suis certaine qu'il y a une raison, et que bientôt, elle appellera. Continua Candice.

_ Je ne pense pas. Mais ça ne fait rien, j'aurais juste voulu les remercier encore une fois. Soupirais-je.

_ Les remercier ou revoir le beau Ian ? Rit Candice.

Je lui fis les gros yeux.

_ Qui ça ? Demanda mon petit ami.

_ Rassure toi Matt, Candice se croit drôle. Souris-je tout de même très gênée.

Je me sentais mal. Je sortais avec Matt depuis 2 ans et je ne m'étais jamais permise de regarder un autre homme. Je me sentais bien avec lui, même s'il était vraiment trop possessif et jaloux.

_ Oh ça va Matt, je rigole. Arrête de t'énerver pour rien ! Soupira Candice en se tortillant sur place mal à l'aise.

_ J'espère bien. Grogna-t-il en resserrant sa prise autour de moi.

_ Bon, je vais rentrer. Le tournage commence tôt demain. L'informais-je

_ Oui, moi aussi il faut que je dorme, je passe un casting et après j'ai un photo shoot à faire. Approuva Candice.

Je fis la bise à tout le monde et sortis de la maison suivie de Matt.

_ Bonne nuit Nina. Souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je fis une douche rapide et allai me coucher.

Je me réveillais tôt et me préparais rapidement. Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable pour savoir si j'avais le temps de relire mon texte avant de partir.

Je remarquais que j'avais un appel manqué et un message sur le répondeur donc j'appelais aussitôt.

_ Salut Nina, c'est Kayla. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt, j'ai eu des journées vraiment très chargées et je n'ai pas eu le temps. J'espère que tu vas bien et que l'on pourra se voir rapidement, rappelle moi si tu veux. Bye !

J'étais très heureuse qu'elle m'ait appelé et me dépêchais d'aller à ma voiture pour aller travailler. J'étais pressée que les heures passent pour pouvoir appeler Kayla.

...

N'ayant pas un rôle principal, la matinée m'avait paru bien longue car je devais attendre assez souvent et longtemps.

Je décidais de manger dans un petit restaurant en attendant que le tournage reprenne pour l'après midi.

Après avoir commandé, je pris mon portable pour appeler Kayla en attendant mon repas.

Quelques sonneries plus tard, elle décrocha enfin.

_ Allô. Me répondit une voix d'homme si douce qu'elle fit tressauter mon cœur.

C'était Ian, j'en étais persuadée.

_ Hum... Je... J'ai dû me tromper de numéro, je voulais avoir Kayla au téléphone. Marmonnais-je bêtement.

_ Et vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il presque amusé.

_ C'est Nina. Répondis-je aussitôt.

_ Ah Nina ! Comment tu vas ? C'est Ian. M'informa-t-il.

_ Je vais bien. Et toi ? Demandais-je gênée.

_ Très bien, mais Kayla n'est pas là. Elle est sortie, tu veux que je lui laisse un message ? Me proposa-t-il.

_ Et bien, si elle veut, elle peut me rappeler vers 18 h . Je serais rentrée.

_ Ok sans problème, je lui dirais. J'espère qu'on te verra bientôt.

_ Heu... Oui... Oui bien sûr. Je... Je viendrais. Répliquais-je.

_ D'accord, ce serait avec plaisir de parler avec toi Nina, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire là.

_ Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, bye. Répondis-je

_ Bye Nina. Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Mon cœur battait la chamade et je bus une grande gorgée d'eau.

Je n'avais pas prévu que Ian répondrait au téléphone et que je ne saurais pas du tout quoi lui dire !

Lorsque la serveuse m'apporta mon repas, je m'empressais de manger pour ne pas être en retard. Et surtout, pour oublier ma conversation téléphonique.

L'après midi se déroula plus vite que la matinée, je n'avais pas une minute à moi et le plus gros du tournage se faisait en ce moment même et il fallait que je sois très concentrée.

Lorsque mes collègues commencèrent à partir, je me rendis compte qu'il était déjà 17 h 57.

J'allais récupérer mes affaires et saluais tout le monde en me dirigeant vers ma voiture.

A peine attachée, mon téléphone sonna et je décrochais aussitôt.

_ Allô ? Demandais-je n'ayant pas reconnu le numéro de téléphone qui s'affichait.

_ Bonsoir Nina, c'est Ian. Kayla ne peut pas t'appeler ce soir, mais si tu veux, tu pourrais venir demain ?

_ Avec plaisir. Répondis-je, oubliant complètement mon rendez-vous prévu avec mon chéri.

_ Tu penses que tu seras chez nous vers quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Hum... Vers 16 h ? Ca ira ? Demandais-je.

_ Oui sans problème. Tu as passé une bonne après-midi ?

_ Oui mais un peu fatigante. Ris-je

_ Moi je suis allé voir le tournage d'un film pour mon travail et j'ai vu des actrices très talentueuses.

_ Oh vraiment ? Demandais-je intriguée.

_ Oui, d'ailleurs, l'une d'elle est dans sa voiture en train de parler toute seule.

Je me mis à rire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

_ Ah non, en fait, je crois qu'elle est au téléphone. Me dit-il, apparemment très amusé.

Je fronçais les sourcils et regarda autour de moi, me demandant soudain si ça pouvait être de moi qu'il parlait.

_ Sur ta droite Nina. Souffla-t-il.

J'inspirais et décala le téléphone de mon oreille en tournant la tête. Sa voiture était garée juste à côté de la mienne et je ne l'avais même pas vu ! Il était accoudé contre et son sourire splendide fit battre mon cœur un peu trop vite.

_ Oh salut. Dis-je bêtement en faisant un signe de la main.

_ Tu ne viens pas dire bonjour ? Se vexa-t-il.

Je raccrochais et éteignis le moteur de ma voiture puis descendis. Je pris une inspiration et me dirigea vers lui.

A peine à sa hauteur, il posa un doux bisou sur ma joue et me fit un sourire.

_ Tu étais tout simplement splendide ! Sourit-il.

_ Merci beaucoup. Souris-je, touchée par son compliment.

_ Je ne savais pas que j'étais garé à côté de toi, je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque je t'ai demandé si tu voulais venir chez nous demain. Me dit-il amusé.

J'hochais la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire et enfonçais mes mains dans mes poches.

_ Est-ce que tu veux prendre un café avec moi ? Me proposa-t-il.

_ Oui, c'est d'accord. Répondis-je.

_ Le hasard fait bien les choses tout de même ! Kayla t'appelle hier soir et on se croise aujourd'hui. Sourit-il.

Je répondis à son sourire et le suivis, ne sachant pas où il allait.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'est pas très loin. Me dit-il.

Je ralentis le pas en écrivant un message à Candice et puisqu'il n'avait pas ralenti, je relevais la tête de temps en temps pour savoir où je devais aller. J'en avais aussi profité pour le fixer quelque fois. Je rangeais mon portable et le rattrapa.

_ Je tenais à te remercier encore une fois, tu sais. Je pense que tu m'as réellement sauvé la vie et je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, me fixa quelques secondes, et fronça les sourcils.

_ C'est juste pour ça que tu voulais nous revoir ? Demanda-t-il visiblement vexé.

_ Non, pas juste pour ça. Le rassurais-je.

Il reprit sa route mais n'avait pas l'air convaincu de ma réponse.

_ Ian... Vraiment... Ca n'est pas juste pour ça. Je voulais juste vous remercier encore une fois mais... Je voulais te revoir aussi. Toi et Kayla. Ajoutais-je gênée.

Il hocha la tête et m'entraîna dans un café. Il s'installa à une table et je me mis assise en face de lui. Il se pencha légèrement vers moi et ancra son regard au mien. Ce qui fit augmenter mes pulsations cardiaque encore une fois. Ses yeux étaient si bleus, il était vraiment magnifique.

_ Tu sais Nina, si c'était à faire, je te sauverai la vie encore et encore, sans hésiter. Alors arrête de te sentir obliger de me remercier. Murmura-t-il d'une voix très douce.

Je repris ma respiration et hocha la tête.

_ Mer...

Il me coupa en posant son index sur mes lèvres et me fit un doux sourire.

_ Je sais. Chuchota-t-il en retirant son doigt.

Un serveur nous demanda ce que l'on voulait boire. Je demandais un soda mais Ian ne demanda rien.

Le temps s'écoula très vite en présence de Ian, on parlait de beaucoup de choses, en apprenant à chaque fois plus de choses l'un sur l'autre.

Ils avaient perdu leurs parents lorsque Ian avait 18 ans. Et il avait toujours pris soin de sa sœur. Ils avaient emménagé ici depuis peu et avait fait presque le tour de toute l'Amérique.

Il avait 27 ans et sa sœur 24.

* * *

**La suite cette semaine, dès que j'ai 5 minutes !**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre, Bises!**


	4. Chapitre 4

_****_**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 4, Merci pour toute vos reviews, je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde je m'en excuse, promis le chapitre suivant tout le monde aura sa réponse ! Bonne lecture !**

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**Corrigé par "Misstvd", vous pouvez la retrouver dans mes auteurs favoris.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Je rentrais chez moi à 21 h. Et je remarquais que j'avais plusieurs appels manqués de Matt. Je le rappelais aussitôt en me préparant un repas.

_ Allô ? Dit-il en décrochant.

_ Bonsoir, excuse-moi, j'ai croisé un ami et je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone sonner. M'excusais-je.

_ Qui ça ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Ian, celui qui était là, la nuit de l'incident. Répondis-je

_ Oh, c'est un ami alors ? S'énerva-t-il.

_ On s'entend bien, et puis j'ai le droit d'avoir des amis tout de même ! Grondais-je, agacée par ses crises de jalousie.

_ Je voulais juste savoir à quel heure tu viendrai demain. Soupira-t-il.

_ Je ne viendrai pas. Je vais voir Kayla. Après, elle ne pourra peut-être plus. Répondis-je aussitôt.

_ La sœur de Ian, c'est bien ça ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demandais-je.

_ Si. Bien sûr que je t'en veux ! On avait prévu de passer l'après-midi ensemble. Mais visiblement, je ne compte pas tellement pour toi.

_ Tu sais bien que je t'aime. Répondis-je sincèrement.

_ Et bien, moi je ne sais plus. Cracha-t-il.

Surprise, je gardais le téléphone à l'oreille quelques secondes sans savoir quoi dire avant de me rendre compte qu'il avait raccroché.

Je posais mon téléphone sur la table et jetais mon repas à la poubelle. Si j'avais su, j'aurais accepté de manger avec Ian et j'aurais au moins retardé l'échéance de la dispute.

Je pris une douche rapide, me changeais et attrapais mes clés de voiture lorsque la sonnette de la porte me fit sursauter.

J'allais ouvrir et découvris Matt, l'air très en colère.

_ Tu ne me rappelles même pas ?! Cria-t-il.

_ Tu as raccroché. L'accusais-je d'une petite voix.

_ Je n'y peux rien si je suis jaloux de te savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

_ Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?! M'étonnais-je.

_ Si. J'ai confiance en toi. Affirma-t-il.

_ Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves tout le temps ?! Demandais-je en colère à mon tour.

_ Parce que c'est insupportable pour moi de ne jamais pouvoir être avec toi. Tu n'es pas souvent là. Tu travailles beaucoup et...

_ Quoi ?! Tu devrais être ravie pour moi que je décroche des contrats ! Tu sais bien que le métier est difficile et que je n'aurais pas forcément toujours du boulot ! Criais-je.

_ Ils auront toujours besoin de quelqu'un. Se moqua-t-il.

_ Bien sûr ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je serai prise sur les tournages ! Grondais-je

_ Tu n'es pas non plus obligée de prendre des contrats qui t'oblige à partir à l'autre bout du pays ! S'énerva-t-il à nouveau.

_ Non mais tu te fous de moi ?! J'ai accepté le boulot que je fais en ce moment parce qu'il me rapprochait de toi ! Tu crois que je n'aurais pas préféré partir à l'autre bout du pays et avoir un personnage un peu plus important ?! Criais-je encore.

_ Tu es bien heureuse de pouvoir être proche de tes parents le temps du tournage. Mais le mois prochain, tu vas sûrement partir encore...

_ Arrête d'être possessif à ce point, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de venir avec moi ?! Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais rester pour ton boulot ?

_ Je ne te supporte plus Nina. Voilà tout. Mais je veux rester avec toi, parce que je t'aime.

_ Tu te contredis à toutes tes phrases. Soupirais-je, ayant repris sur moi pour ne plus être en colère.

_ Je sais. Murmura-t-il en s'approchant comme s'il voulait m'embrasser.

Je reculais d'un pas, en le foudroyant du regard.

_ Tu ne veux pas de bisou ? S'étonna-t-il timidement.

_ J'attends surtout que tu t'excuses. Grondais-je doucement.

_ Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Sourit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je passais mes mains dans son dos et posais ma tête sur son épaule.

_ Au fait, tu allais partir ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, j'allais venir te voir. Mentis-je.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement puis me suivit dans le salon pour regarder un film avec moi.

* * *

**Le chapitre est peut-être un peu court, mais l'histoire ce met en place tout doucement. La suite Vendredi ou ce week end, Bises !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour ! Je suis désolé pour le retard, j'étais malade, puis après j'ai eu énormément de chose à faire ! Voila la suite ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !**

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**Corrigé par "Misstvd", vous pouvez la retrouver dans mes auteurs favoris.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Toujours bien installée dans les bras de mon chéri, il me réveilla doucement.

_ Nina, réveille toi. Il faut que tu te prépares. Chuchota-t-il.

_ Oui. Marmonnais-je, toute endormie sans avoir l'intention d'ouvrir les yeux pour me lever.

Je me calais plus confortablement contre lui et soupirais de bien-être.

_ Nina, réveille toi. Chuchota-t-il encore.

_ Non... Soupirais-je.

_ Allez, debout, tu vas être en retard. Rit-il en m'embrassant.

J'ouvris les yeux à contre cœur et commençais à me préparer.

_ Reviens vite. Demanda-t-il lorsque j'enfilais ma veste.

_ Promis, je ne resterais pas tard chez eux. Souris-je.

_ J'espère. Je peux rester ici ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Ris-je.

Je l'embrassais et pris la direction du travail.

Une fois sur le parking, je saluais l'équipe de la main et me préparais pour la scène que je devrais bientôt tourner.

_ Bonjour Miss Dobrev. Il semblerait que vous ne m'ayez pas vu. Murmura quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je reconnus aussitôt Ian et mon cœur s'affola.

Je me retournais en souriant.

_ Tu es acteur ? Demandais-je, ravie.

_ Tu ne l'avais pas deviné ? S'étonna-t-il.

_ Non, pas du tout. Ris-je en lui faisant la bise.

_ Et bien, il semblerait que je vais travailler avec toi, pour seulement finir par te tuer. Rit-il.

_ Oh c'est donc de ta faute si je meurs. C'est vexant. Ris-je aussi.

_ Au moins, je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré. Murmura-t-il juste avant de poser un bisou sur ma joue.

_ Moi aussi, je suis contente de te connaître. Répondis-je, sincère et touchée par ses mots.

Il me fit un sourire d'ange et me salua pour aller se préparer.

C'était déroutant pour moi de sentir mon cœur s'affoler à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient ou qu'il me souriait.

Je venais juste de le rencontrer, et même si j'aimais réellement Matt, je ne pouvais pas nier mon attirance pour Ian et cela me déstabilisait.

La matinée passa très vite et à l'heure du repas, quelqu'un passa sa main devant moi et me vola mon sandwich.

_ Je t'invite au restaurant. M'obligea-t-il en attrapant aussi ma main pour que je le suive de force.

_ Mais... Commençais-je.

Une fois certain que je le suivais, il remit mon sandwich dans son emballage et le rangea dans mon sac, puis passa sa main autour de mes épaules, fier de lui.

_ Je n'avais pas prévu de manger au restaurant. Marmonnais-je.

_ Et bien, tu sauras ma puce que tu n'as plus besoin d'acheter de sandwich tant que je serai là, tu mangeras convenablement dans un restaurant en ma compagnie, et je ne te laisse pas le choix. Affirma-t-il.

Je restais bloquée, quelques secondes, sur le petit nom qu'il venait de me donner mais décidais de ne pas le lui reprocher.

_ Ian, tu sais. C'est moi qui ait préparé ce sandwich, je suis certaine qu'il est très bon et...

_ Peu importe, il n'est pas question que tu manges ça alors que je vais manger un vrai repas. Sourit-il en posant un bisou sur ma joue.

_ Hum... Merci. Soufflais-je.

Il m'entraîna jusqu'à sa voiture et m'ouvrit la portière.

_ Si la belle demoiselle veut bien monter. Sourit-il, charmeur, en me lâchant.

J'hochais la tête, sûrement complètement rouge à son compliment évident, et m'attachais. Il fit le tour, grimpa dans la voiture, mit sa ceinture de sécurité et démarra aussitôt.

Le paysage défilait sous mes yeux. Je n'osais pas parler, ni le regarder.

Il se gara sur le parking d'un restaurant de luxe. Je descendis de la voiture en même temps que lui et il me tendait la main, sûrement pour que je l'attrape. Puisque je n'en fis rien, il passa son bras à nouveau derrière mes épaules. De cette manière, je pouvais sentir son odeur, et il sentait divinement bon. Mon cœur devenait complètement fou par tant d'attention lorsqu'il m'aida à retirer ma veste, et qu'il la posa sur ma chaise derrière moi.

Il s'installa en face de moi et prit la carte pour choisir son repas. Je fis la même chose et mon choix se porta aussitôt sur les légumes.

_ Tu prendras quelque chose à boire ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Juste de l'eau. Répondis-je en regardant le serveur.

_ Moi aussi. Ajouta Ian.

Après avoir commandé les repas, le serveur fit demi tour et je fus obligée de regarder en direction de Ian.

_ Pourquoi tant de couleurs sur tes joues ? Demanda-t-il, curieux, remarquant mes rougissements.

_ Hum... Non rien. Répondis-je en essayant de me cacher, lorsque Matt passa devant la baie vitrée du restaurant.

_ Y'aurait-il un homme qui te fasse tant d'effet ? Se moqua gentiment Ian en se retournant.

_ A part toi tu veux dire ? Soufflais-je.

Me rendant compte de ma bêtise, je rougissais encore plus, ne sachant plus du tout quoi dire. Je relevais tout de même la tête, me demandant pourquoi il ne répondait pas.

Il était légèrement rouge et fit semblant de s'intéresser à la carte des desserts, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Mon cœur se calma doucement. Ian était adorable de ne pas avoir relevé mon commentaire déplacé.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, riant et discutant de tout. On s'entendait merveilleusement bien et nous nous étions trouvés beaucoup de points communs.

En sortant du restaurant, je fus tout de même surprise qu'il ne passe pas son bras derrière mes épaules, comme il l'avait fait deux fois avant le repas. Je voulus passer ma main à son bras, mais Ian accéléra.

_ Il y a des paparazzi, si tu ne les as pas vu... Chuchota Ian.

Je ralentis mon allure, vexée qu'il ne souhaite pas être vu en public avec moi.

_ Je rentre à pied je suppose. Marmonnais-je.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Quelle idée ! Répondit Ian en se retournant si brusquement que je lui rentrais dedans.

_ Excuse-moi. Ris-je.

_ Tu es vexée. Affirma Ian, en posant son index sous mon menton pour que je le regarde.

_ Un peu oui. Mais ce n'est rien, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que les paparazzi nous prennent en photo ensemble. Ils vont tout de suite nous inventer une relation alors...

_ C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète, moi ça ne me dérange pas. Me sourit-il.

J'hochais la tête et le suivis jusqu'à la voiture.

Il m'ouvrit la portière et posa un bisou sur ma joue.

Je m'installais dans la voiture et il nous ramena rapidement sur le tournage.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre 5. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! La suite très bientôt !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour, voila le nouveau chapitre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, je suis désolé ! Je pense d'ailleurs que ce sera la dernière de mes fictions... Bonne lecture !**

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**Corrigé par "Misstvd", vous pouvez la retrouver dans mes auteurs favoris.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

Ian m'avait raccompagné à ma voiture et m'avait dit « je te dis à tout à l'heure, ma puce » avec un sourire tellement charmeur que j'avais simplement perdu toute possibilité de réponse.

J'étais maintenant devant mon armoire en train d'essayer de choisir une robe pour aller voir Kayla.

_Quelle robe plairait le plus à Ian ?_

Je stoppais aussitôt mes pensées. C'était vraiment stupide de penser une telle chose, je n'avais pas envie de plaire à Ian, loin de là !

Malgré que me sentir jolie à ses yeux me plaisait beaucoup trop, j'attrapais la robe bleue et l'enfilais.

Candice frappa à la porte de ma chambre, me faisant sursauter.

_ Bon alors ? Tu accélères ?! Me gronda-t-elle doucement en me tendant ma brosse à cheveux.

_ Je suis complètement angoissée. Marmonnais-je.

_ Oui et bien moi, j'aimerai bien pouvoir rencontrer ce mec qui te fait tourner la tête ! Et ne me dis pas le contraire ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, et je pense pouvoir affirmer que je te connais vraiment très bien. Sourit-elle.

_ Je m'en veux beaucoup alors s'il te plaît, ne dis plus ça. Soufflais-je.

_ Hey, mais enfin Nina, ce n'est pas un drame de vouloir plaire à un homme. Me rassura-t-elle en brossant elle-même mes cheveux.

_ Je te rappelle que je suis avec Matt. Murmurais-je.

Elle me fixa dans le miroir et fit une grimace boudeuse.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'appréciais Matt. Répondit-elle amusée.

_ Je l'aime tu sais ? Soufflais-je.

_ Je le sais, et c'est justement pour cette raison que je ne l'apprécie pas, il profite de toi, et il te fait pleurer trop souvent. Dis moi combien de fois tu te pointes chez moi en larmes, après une énième engueulade ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Je sais mais…

_ Mais tu l'aimes, et ça me rend dingue de te voir aussi mal pour lui alors qu'il joue avec toi. Le jour où tu comprendras qu'il est possessif juste pour le plaisir de dire que tu es à lui, tu vas avoir mal. Je ne fais que te prévenir.

Je ne répondis pas, les larmes aux yeux. Candice était blessante parfois. Non, Matt m'aimait vraiment, j'essayais de m'en persuader en tout cas.

_ Il ne sort pas avec moi juste parce que je suis actrice, tu te trompes. Répondis-je enfin.

Elle me fixa à nouveau dans le miroir et me lança un regard tellement froid que je détournais les yeux.

_ Je serai là, le jour où tu verras le vrai Matt. Murmura Candice.

_ Arrête Candice, je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais sérieusement, arrête de penser qu'il m'aime pour mon argent. Ca m'énerve.

_ IL. NE. T'AIME. PAS. Articula-t-elle avant de poser la brosse sur mon lit et de faire un pas pour sortir de ma chambre.

_ Et comment peux-tu savoir ça ?! Grondais-je, en colère maintenant.

_ Et comment je ne pourrais pas le savoir, alors que moi, je vois comment il regarde les autres femmes contrairement à toi. Ta petite bulle de bonheur est en train d'exploser, tu pleures de plus en plus souvent, Matt fait de plus en plus de conneries qui te font pleurer. Pourquoi penses-tu que tu me parles aussi souvent de Ian ? Tu t'es rendue compte qu'un autre pouvait te plaire, parce que tu es malheureuse avec Matt. Si tu l'étais vraiment Nina, tu n'aurais jamais eu envie de revoir Ian. Me dit-elle, comme si elle grondait une petite fille.

_ Je ne devrais pas aller voir Ian, tu as raison. Je devrais montrer à Matt que je l'aime et que je ne suis pas intéressée par Ian.

Elle soupira bruyamment.

_ Fais comme tu veux, tu n'écoutes rien de toute façon. Répondit-elle agacée.

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et composai le numéro de Ian pour lui dire que j'annulais. Je posais le téléphone à l'oreille mais raccrochais.

_ J'ai promis… Marmonnais-je alors que Candice m'interrogea du regard.

Elle me fit un léger sourire.

_ On y va. Affirma-t-elle en attrapant mon bras pour que je la suive.

Je vérifiais mon reflet dans le miroir avant de la suivre et elle me sourit. On prit sa voiture pour se rendre chez Kayla.

Une fois devant chez eux, je me précipitais en dehors de la voiture. J'avais l'estomac noué alors je tentais de respirer profondément jusqu'à leur porte d'entrée.

Candice me regarda et posa son doigt sur la sonnette.

J'hochais la tête et elle appuya une fois avant de retirer son doigt.

Je pris une inspiration et passais ma main dans mes cheveux, encore plus stressée.

Kayla nous ouvrit la porte, elle était ravissante. Je lui fis la bise et commençais les présentations.

_ Candice voici Kayla, Kayla, Candice. Dis-je sans pouvoir détourner les yeux du regard de Ian.

Kayla nous laissa passer et j'avançais dans l'entrée, poussée discrètement par Candice.

_ Ian je suppose ? Demanda Candice en tendant la main pour la lui serrer.

Il l'attrapa et hocha la tête.

_ Candice. Se présenta-t-elle en souriant.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

_ Enchanté. Dit-il.

Je baissais les yeux pour éviter de rencontrer son regard à nouveau.

_ Moi de même, je suis très heureuse de faire enfin votre connaissance Nina n'arrête…

Je lui donnais un coup de coude.

Kayla pouffa doucement derrière moi et se reprit rapidement.

_ On va au salon ? Interrogea Kayla en prenant la direction sans attendre de réponse.

Candice me laissa passer et Ian passa sa main dans mon dos pour m'y entraîner.

J'avais oublié que ma robe était ouverte dans le dos, et lorsque sa main entra en contact avec ma peau, on se figea en même temps.

Il retira sa main et se racla la gorge. Amusée, Candice me poussa du bout du doigt dans le dos en faisant exprès de le poser contre ma peau et je suivis Ian, en tentant d'oublier mon cœur qui tambourinait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'en avais mal aux oreilles.

Je me mis assise sur le canapé, allez savoir pourquoi j'ai choisi la place du milieu !

Ian s'installa à côté de moi et Candice de l'autre.

Détendue, elle commença une discussion avec Kayla. Il était certain qu'elles s'entendaient déjà très bien, je me sentais presque de trop lorsque Ian se mit à participer à la conversation.

Pour pouvoir regarder sa sœur, il se pencha légèrement vers moi. Son odeur chatouillait mon odorat, et j'avais envie de plonger mon nez dans son cou.

Je tentais de donner quelques répliques sans beaucoup de succès. J'étais bien trop intéressée par les mains de Ian qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de ma cuisse dénudée.

Pourquoi avais-je choisi une robe qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse ?! A l'avenir, je serai en jean lorsque je verrai Ian !

Je posais ma main sur ma cuisse et Ian continuait à parler avec ses mains, les posant toujours plus près de moi. Il était maintenant complètement tourné vers sa sœur et il posa son genou contre moi.

Pourquoi avais-je posé ma main sur ma cuisse ? Je faisais vraiment n'importe quoi ! Mon petit doigt posé sur son genou me brûlait, je retirais ma main, mal à l'aise.

Il l'attrapa et me sourit.

_ Je choisis Nina dans ce cas. Dit-il.

_ Hein ?! Répondis-je surprise.

Candice et Kayla me fixèrent, se retenant visiblement de rire.

_ On a prévu une sortie pour ce week-end, et on se demandait qui allait monter avec qui dans les voitures, car on sera sûrement beaucoup.

_ Quelle sortie ? Demandais-je.

_ Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté de ce que l'on disait ? Demanda Candice.

_ J'étais dans mes pensées, désolé. M'excusais-je.

_ Peu importe, tu n'as pas le choix de venir, et tu seras dans la voiture de Ian. M'obligea Candice.

_ Mais Matt va vouloir venir. Murmurais-je, toute blanche cette fois.

_ Qui est Matt ? Demanda doucement Ian.

_ Mon…

_ Nina Dobrev ! Me gronda Candice.

Je baissais les yeux et tentais de reprendre ma main de celle de Ian.

Le regard de Kayla, qui venait de comprendre qui était Matt, me fit froid dans le dos.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi Candice me regardait comme si j'étais coupable. En quoi le fait que j'ai un petit ami était dérangeant ?!

_ Ton ? Demanda Ian amusé.

_ Petit ami. Répondis-je.

Ma main retomba lourdement sur ma cuisse et Ian se décala délicatement, visiblement pour s'éloigner de moi.

_ Il pourra monter avec nous, ça ne me dérange pas. Répondit Ian sans laisser transparaître la moindre trace de colère, malgré le fait qu'il venait de lâcher ma main et reculer pour s'éloigner.

Kayla soupira et Candice me donna un coup de coude douloureux.

Pourquoi avait-il l'air vexé ? Je ne comprenais vraiment pas en quoi le fait que Matt vienne pouvait déranger quelqu'un d'autre que Candice.

_ Il ne viendra pas. Affirma Candice.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Grognais-je.

_ Parce que j'ai décidé qu'il ne viendrait pas. Rétorqua Candice.

_ Je ne viendrais pas non plus dans ce cas.

_ Toi tu viens, de gré ou de force. Et maintenant, c'est l'heure de rentrer. M'ordonna Candice.

Je me levais et fis la bise à Kayla.

Ian ne se leva pas pour me dire au revoir, je fus obligée de me pencher vers lui pour lui faire la bise.

Il claqua un bisou sur ma joue, se leva et grimpa les marches deux à deux pour aller à l'étage.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demandais-je à Kayla.

_ Rien. Répondit-elle froidement.

_ Désolé, je pensais pas qu'elle…enfin tu sais…

_ Ca lui apprendra à ne pas demander. Même si elle aurait pu le repousser pour lui faire comprendre.

_ Ca vous dérangerait de me faire part de votre conversation aux mots secrets ? Chuchotais-je à mon tour.

Kayla ouvrit la porte et Candice lui fit signe de la main, je la suivis jusqu'à la voiture sans un mot.

Elle me déposa chez moi, sans avoir prononcée un seul mot.

_ A samedi alors ? Demandais-je.

_ Oui. Bonne soirée Nina.

Je rentrais chez moi et Candice s'éloigna aussitôt après que j'ouvris la porte.

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous à plu ! Le chapitre 7 ce week end Bises !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Désolé pour le retard :/**

_**Voila la suite **_

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**Corrigé par "Misstvd", vous pouvez la retrouver dans mes auteurs favoris.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Nous étions enfin samedi. Ian avait été bizarre avec moi toute la semaine.

Comme prévu, Matt s'était invité tout seul à notre sortie.

J'étais prête, Candice m'avait demandé de mettre quelque chose de confortable mais habillé.

J'avais opté pour une robe bleu clair, m'arrivant à mi-cuisse et les manches recouvraient seulement mes épaules, mais tombaient jusque dans le bas de mon dos, donnant un effet dégradé très habillé, que Matt avait l'air de beaucoup apprécié.

_ Prends quelque chose pour te changer. M'informa-t-il.

J'hochais la tête et fourrais un jean et un t-shirt dans mon sac, puis suivis Matt à la voiture. Il prit la direction de chez Candice, et lorsqu'il se gara et que je remarquais la voiture de Ian, je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de faire des bonds assourdissants. Mon estomac se noua aussitôt et je sentais mes joues chauffer.

La musique résonnait doucement dans l'entrée de Candice, provenant du salon.

Lorsque j'entrais, il y avait déjà une dizaine de personnes, je ne savais pas quelle soirée ils avaient prévu, mais tout le monde était bien habillé.

_ On va danser ? Demanda Matt à mon oreille.

J'haussais les épaules, n'en sachant absolument rien.

_ Bonsoir ! Sourit Candice, très heureuse de me voir.

_ Bonsoir Candice ! Souris-je.

Elle ignora royalement Matt et se pencha à mon oreille.

_ Tu as choisi cette robe pour quelle raison au juste ? Parce que je peux t'assurer qu'elle fait déjà de l'effet. Chuchota-t-elle en faisant un sourire à quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je tournais la tête pour regarder derrière moi et découvris Ian, le verre à mi-chemin vers ses lèvres, la bouche entre-ouverte. Son regard ne remonta pas une seule seconde vers mes yeux.

Je me retournais vers lui et il releva les yeux complètement rouge. Il avala une grande gorgée de son verre et s'approcha de moi.

_ Mademoiselle Dobrev, puis-je me permettre un commentaire sur ta tenue ? Demanda-t-il à mon oreille.

J'hochais la tête sans bouger, pour ne pas m'éloigner de son odeur délicieuse.

_ Tu es…Juste…Très sexy. Murmura-t-il.

Il posa un tendre bisou sur ma joue et y resta plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Il recula et posa sa main dans mon dos, il plaqua sa main contre ma peau et me rapprocha de lui. Il reposa un bisou sur ma joue.

_ Tu es venue seule ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je fis non de la tête et pointais Matt du doigt.

Il retira sa main de mon dos, en laissant traîner ses doigts sur ma peau, me faisant frissonner.

_ Tu me présentes ? Demanda Ian.

J'hochais la tête et attrapais son index pour qu'il me suive.

Une fois près de Matt, je fus soudain surprise de ne plus avoir envie de le présenter. Je fis le dernier pas qui me séparait de Matt.

Ian était légèrement plus grand que lui. Plus beau aussi…

_ Matt, je te présente Ian. L'informais-je.

_ Oh…Le sauveur. Sourit Matt, faussement enjoué.

Il lui serra brièvement la main et se tourna vers moi.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

_ La même chose que toi. Demandais-je.

Il se tourna vers la table qui servait de bar et je remarquais que Candice avait poussé les meubles pour faire de la place. Elle aurait pu m'appeler pour que je l'aide !

Ian se tenait toujours à côté de moi et soupira.

_ C'est bon je crois. Tu peux lui donner son verre maintenant. Grogna Ian en prenant le verre de Matt qui riait avec une fille qui venait de me servir.

_ Tu veux danser ? Me proposa Ian lorsque Candice monta le volume.

_ C'est un slow. M'offusquais-je.

_ Je ne vais pas danser seul. Sourit Ian.

_ Il y a assez de monde pour que tu ne danses pas seul. Ris-je.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées vers une chaise.

Je poussais doucement Matt pour attraper mon verre et me dirigeais vers Candice.

_ Vexée ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

_ Il m'ignore ou quoi ? Grognais-je.

_ Non il drague, c'est différent. Souffla Candice.

Je la foudroyais du regard et elle me lança le même.

_ Regarde-le lui au lieu de me regarder comme ça ! M'obligea-t-elle en attrapant mon menton pour me faire tourner la tête.

Il discutait, elle racontait vraiment n'importe quoi.

Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le bras de la fille, mon sang se mit à bouillir dans mes veines et mes larmes affluèrent à mes yeux.

J'avalais mon verre cul sec et pris celui de Candice pour en faire de même.

_ Je vais la prévenir qu'il n'est pas seul. Me dit gentiment Candice.

J'hochais la tête et une silhouette que je connaissais bien maintenant se dessina près de moi.

_ Bonsoir Nina, tu as vu mon frère ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

_ Oui, il est allé s'asseoir là-bas. L'informais-je.

_ Je sais. Je te demandais juste si tu lui avais parlé. Rit-elle.

_ Bien sûr. Souris-je.

_ Ah…Je comprends mieux tout de suite. Dit-elle en pointant Matt et Candice du doigt, en train de se disputer de plus en plus fort.

Le temps que la musique change pour passer à une autre me parut interminable.

_ J'en ai marre que tu la fasses souffrir ! Tu te prends pour qui ?! Tu crois vraiment que tu la mérites ?! Elle serait beaucoup mieux sans toi ! Hurla Candice.

_ J'ai le droit d'avoir des amis, calme toi un peu ! Cria Matt à son tour.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que Kayla était allée les rejoindre. Elle attrapa le bras de Candice et l'éloigna.

Le salon s'était rapidement rempli d'une vingtaine de personnes. Apparemment, tout le monde était arrivé car Candice nous dirigea vers la sortie.

Les voitures s'éloignèrent se suivant toute, les unes après les autres.

Je suivais Candice, inquiète de savoir où on allait.

_ Va avec Ian, tu sais déjà où est sa voiture n'est-ce pas ? Grogna-t-elle.

Je me dirigeais vers la voiture de Ian, sans attendre Matt. J'étais trop en colère après lui.

Ian s'approcha de sa voiture et sursauta en me voyant.

_ Tu montes avec moi ? S'étonna-t-il.

_ Je suppose puisque je suis là. Répondis-je.

_ Et ton copain, il est où ? Demanda Ian en déverrouillant les portières.

Je regardais autour de moi. Matt était en train de monter dans une voiture, suivi de trois autres hommes.

_ Avec ses amis, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?! M'affolais-je.

_ Candice les a invités. Me dit Ian.

_ Vraiment ?! Mais elle ne les aime pas du tout.

_ Ah bon ? Pourtant ils sont là. Rit Ian.

J'ouvris la portière pour monter lorsque la voiture de Matt passa à côté de nous.

_ Sal*** ! Hurla l'un de ses amis, il accéléra et s'éloigna.

_ Ils sont saouls. Soupira Ian.

_ Non, ils ne m'apprécient pas. C'est différent. Soupirais-je en montant dans la voiture.

Le trajet se passa en silence. Ian se gara sur un parking et descendit de voiture. Il m'invita à le suivre.

Ce que je fis aussitôt. Il y avait du monde dans les rues. Ian attrapa ma main lorsque quelqu'un me poussa.

_ Reste près de moi, je n'aime pas trop ça. Je suis pourtant au bon endroit non ?

_ Je suppose que oui. Soupirais-je en pointant l'entrée de la discothèque du doigt.

_ Effectivement. Rit Ian en passant son bras à mon épaule.

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Avouais-je.

_ Il faut au moins que Candice nous voit une fois. Murmura Ian.

Je le suivis, et on retrouva Candice à l'intérieur.

_ J'ai bien cru que vous vous étiez perdus ! Rit-elle.

_ Non, on a traîné c'est tout. Avoua Ian.

_ Traîné ? Répéta Candice, suspicieuse.

_ Oui, on a traîné sur la route. Ajoutais-je.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et alla commander une boisson.

_ Elle parlait de quoi au juste ? Demanda Ian légèrement rouge.

_ A ton avis ? Elle a cru que tu sous entendais autre chose. Soupirais-je.

Il hocha la tête et se pencha à mon oreille.

_ Il faudrait lui expliquer que je ne suis pas du genre à briser un couple. Dit-il.

_ Je l'en informerai. Répondis-je.

Il voulut m'entraîner sur la piste de danse mais Matt se posta devant moi.

_ Je vous laisse. Me dit Ian en s'éloignant.

* * *

**Le chapitre 8 tout de suite, Qu'avez vous pensez de l'épisode 15 de TVD ? **

**Moi j'ai beaucoup pleurée mais j'ai adoré et je me demande ce qui va se passer maintenant ! Je crois qu'il n'y a plus d'épisode pendant quelques semaines.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Voila déjà la suite !**

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**Corrigé par "Misstvd", vous pouvez la retrouver dans mes auteurs favoris.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

Il voulut m'entraîner sur la piste de danse mais Matt se posta devant moi.

_ Je vous laisse. Me dit Ian en s'éloignant.

_**Pov Ian**_

J'avais passé une bonne soirée. Je n'avais pas revu Nina, et j'avais donc supposé qu'elle était partie avec son mec. Candice était furieuse mais avait tout de même passé une bonne soirée. On avait beaucoup dansé ensemble et Kayla nous avait rejoint peu après. Ma sœur et Candice s'entendaient très bien, mais en même temps, Candice était une jeune femme adorable et sûre d'elle. Elle avait toutes les qualités pour être quelqu'un qui sait se faire remarquer de la bonne manière.

Il était tard lorsque je retournais à ma voiture.

En arrivant, je trébuchais dans une bouteille vide. Une autre bouteille, vide aussi, était posée sur le toit de ma voiture.

Les gens n'ont vraiment aucun respect !

J'attrapais la bouteille et la posais par terre près du mur puisqu'il n'y avait pas de poubelle.

Je fis le tour de la voiture et manquais une crise cardiaque en remarquant la vitre conducteur explosée.

Furieux, je retirais un à un les morceaux de verres sur mon siège.

C'était la dernière fois que je venais dans un endroit aussi mal fréquenté !

Je m'installais dans la voiture et démarrais.

J'étais presque arrivé chez moi lorsqu'une main, douce, se posa sur mon ventre. Je sursautais et freinais brusquement. La voiture dérapa et je me retrouvais en dehors de la route, le bruit de tôle froissée raisonna à mes oreilles.

Sa main se crispa sur ma chemise et elle se cogna la tête dans mon siège.

J'étais bloqué, ma ceinture de sécurité était coincée.

_ Putain c'est pas vrai ! Hurlais-je en tirant dessus de toute mes forces.

Elle gémit de douleur et je tournais la tête pour la voir tenter de se remettre correctement. Elle avait les jambes coincées sous le siège passager.

Elle soupira et retira sa main pour essayer de se débloquer.

Je tentais de reprendre mes esprits et attendis que mon cœur se calme. Cette femme devait sûrement être saoule, mais je ne savais absolument pas comment elle avait pu se retrouver à l'arrière de ma voiture.

Je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir correctement.

Une fois débloquée, elle reposa sa main sur moi.

Sa main tira sur ma chemise et ses doigts se faufilèrent sur mon ventre, caressant ma peau. Ma gorge s'assécha et mon esprit s'embrouilla encore plus. Ses doigts sur ma peau me firent frissonner.

Elle la retira soudainement et passa difficilement à l'avant. J'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot lorsque je croisais son regard.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et repassa ses doigts sous ma chemise.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchotais-je surpris.

_ Je m'installe pour dormir. Marmonna-t-elle.

_ On vient d'avoir un accident, tu t'en rends compte au moins ? M'étranglais-je lorsqu'elle descendit sa main.

Je l'attrapais et tentais de la repousser.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et se mit à rire.

_ Tu as eu un accident ?! Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle amusée.

_ Et toi ? Demandais-je sans répondre.

_ Je crois que je me suis cognée la tête. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

_ Aucune idée Nina. Soufflais-je.

Elle se mit assise correctement et ouvrit la fenêtre.

_ Oh merde ! Ian on est dans un champ ! La voiture est cassée je crois ! Dit-elle en se penchant par la fenêtre.

_ Non vraiment ? Demandais-je ironique.

_ Oui oui ! Dit-elle en se remettant assise. Elle referma la fenêtre et me fixa.

_ On vient d'avoir un accident. Souffla-t-elle anxieuse.

_ J'ai remarqué Nina, et c'est de ta faute, tu es complètement folle ! M'emportais-je.

Elle baissa la tête et croisa les bras contre elle.

_ Tu n'as rien ? M'inquiétais-je en l'obligeant à me regarder.

Elle fit non de la tête et me sourit.

_ Il faut sortir de là. Affirma-t-elle.

_ Ma ceinture est coincée. Je n'arrive pas à la décrocher. Soupirais-je.

_ Il faut appeler quelqu'un. Répondit Nina en riant.

_ Je voudrais bien, mais je ne sais pas où est mon téléphone, il a dû glisser.

Elle sortit le sien et composa un numéro.

_ Oui c'est moi…. Bah oui Nina… Non je suis avec Ian…. Ouais…. Oui, je me suis disputée avec Matt…

_ Dis lui pourquoi tu l'appelles. Lui rappelais-je légèrement amusé.

_ Ah ! Oui, au fait, je t'appelle parce qu'on a eu un accident, on est dans un champ. Pouffa Nina.

Elle recula le téléphone de son oreille et grimaça. Même moi, je pouvais entendre Candice hurler qu'elle allait m'engueuler.

Elle me tendit le téléphone et sourit.

_ Elle va te disputer. Rit Nina.

_ Allô ? Demandais-je en prenant le portable.

_ Putain Ian ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu as eu un accident ?! Elle a l'air complètement saoule ! Vous êtes où ? La voiture roule toujours ?!

_ Stop ! Non la voiture ne roule plus, je suis à environ 3 kilomètres de chez moi. Si tu pouvais venir, ça m'arrangerait. Et je ne peux pas te dire si la voiture va bien puisque je ne peux pas me détacher.

_ Et vous allez bien ? Nina ne m'a pas répondu. Enfin vous parlez tout les deux, c'est que ça doit aller mais…

_ Je crois que ça va. La rassurais-je.

_ Je suis là dans 30 minutes. Ca va aller ?

_ Pas avant ? M'inquiétais-je.

_ Vraiment désolé, je ne suis pas chez moi. Je te promets de faire vite.

_ Ok, à tout à l'heure Candice.

Elle raccrocha et je rendis le portable à Nina.

_ Tu es en colère après moi ? Demanda Nina inquiète.

_ Plus maintenant. Lui dis-je.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Tu n'as pas fait exprès, ce n'est pas grave. La rassurais-je.

Elle tenta de défaire ma ceinture de sécurité. Je la laissais faire, elle finirait peut-être par réussir à la décrocher.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réussit enfin à la débloquer.

_ Tu es libre. Rit-elle.

_ Merci. Répondis-je.

Je me penchais vers elle pour attraper une lampe de poche et sortis ensuite de la voiture.

Elle me suivit et posa sa main sur sa bouche en constatant les dégâts.

_ Désolé, désolé, désolé !

_ Arrête de t'excuser. Demandais-je.

J'attrapais sa main et l'obligeais à me suivre. Candice nous trouverait plus facilement si elle nous voyait.

Une fois au bord de la route, je cherchais un endroit pas trop dangereux pour qu'on ne se fasse pas renverser par une voiture.

Je remarquais rapidement que Nina grelottait. Je n'avais pas fait attention, mais elle ne portait qu'une petite robe. Je lui donnais ma veste et la serrais contre moi.

Elle posa ses mains glacées dans mon dos et sa tête sur mon torse.

_ Merci pour la veste. Murmura Nina.

Je répondis pas et sentis rapidement le contrecoup de l'accident, je me mis assis contre un arbre et je pris Nina sur moi pour qu'elle ne s'assoit pas sur le béton.

Elle passa ses mains dans ma nuque et se plaça confortablement.

J'attendis Candice en silence, supposant que Nina s'était rendormie. Je n'osais pas bouger.

Lorsqu'une voiture s'approcha de nous, je fis des appels lumineux avec ma lampe de poche et la voiture se gara près de nous, suivie d'une autre.

Candice, affolée, se précipita vers nous et se pencha à hauteur de Nina.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?! Paniqua-t-elle.

_ Elle dort, rassure toi, elle respire toujours. Répondis-je retirant ma main de son ventre.

_ Tu es certain ?

_ J'avais ma main sur elle pour surveiller. La rassurais-je.

L'autre voiture était un véhicule de police et ils se rapprochèrent de nous.

_ Tout va bien monsieur ? Me demanda l'un d'eux.

_ Ca va oui. Affirmais-je.

_ Où est la voiture ? Demanda l'autre.

Je pointais ma voiture du doigt à l'aide de la lampe torche.

_ Ok, on va contrôler si vous avez bu, puis on vous laissera rentrer. Le véhicule de dépannage viendra demain.

_**Pov Nina.**_

Ian me réveilla puis m'aida à aller jusqu'à la voiture de Candice. Quelques minutes plus tard, Candice nous emmena chez Ian.

Elle m'aida à monter à l'étage et m'installa dans un lit. Ian prit quelques affaires dans l'armoire de la pièce puis sortit.

_ Tu vas bien ? Demanda doucement Candice en me bordant.

_ Oui ça va. Mentis-je.

_ Tu as encore froid ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_ Plus maintenant, merci d'être venue.

_ C'est normal Nina. Je n'allais pas vous laisser là-bas tout de même. Me dit-elle en souriant.

_ Candice, je peux te poser une question ? Murmurais-je.

_ Laquelle ?

_ A propos de Ian… Pourquoi je ressens ça ? Je ne comprends pas. J'aime Matt mais…

_ Il faut dire que Ian est un homme très charmant et très sympa. C'est normal que tu sois sous le charme, surtout qu'au moins lui, il s'occupe de toi. Chuchota Candice.

J'hochais la tête et fermais les yeux quelques secondes.

_ Candice ?

_ Oui Nina ? Demanda-t-elle plus loin dans la chambre.

_ Est-ce que tu peux lui demander qu'il vienne, s'il te plait ?

_ Oui je vais appeler Matt. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Non… Ian. Est-ce que tu peux demander à Ian qu'il vienne ? Demandais-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle eut l'air surprise quelques secondes mais hocha la tête.

_ Je vais le chercher. Est-ce que je préviens Matt ?

_ Non. Affirmais-je.

* * *

**La suite est déjà dispo **


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**Corrigé par "Misstvd", vous pouvez la retrouver dans mes auteurs favoris**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

Ian entra dans la chambre et se racla la gorge.

_ Tu as demandé à Candice que je vienne. Murmura-t-il gêné.

_ Je ne voudrais pas te priver de ton lit. Rassure toi, je ne suis plus aussi saoule que tout à l'heure. Soufflais-je.

_ Non, dors ici, ça ne me dérange pas.

_ Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais l'intention de partir. Souris-je.

Ses joues virèrent au rouge mais après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se glissa à côté de moi.

_ Dors bien. Murmura-t-il loin de moi.

Je me retournais et posais ma tête contre lui.

_ Toi aussi. Soufflais-je en passant aussi ma main autour de lui.

Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir, blottie bien au chaud dans les bras de Ian.

Je rêvais de douces caresses dans mon dos, puis sur ma cuisse. Une douceur absolue voulait me réveiller, tentatrice aussi…

Je rêvais des mains de Ian sur ma peau, jouant avec délicatesse sur mon corps.

Je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, encore toute endormie, m'en voulant un peu de rêver de Ian dans les bras de mon homme. Je m'étirais de tout mon long, obligeant la main délicate à se poser sur mon ventre.

Je me frottais les yeux, ravie de ne pas avoir mal à la tête, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser.

Délicieusement, il posa sa main sur ma cuisse puis déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

En voulant beaucoup plus, je me permis de l'embrasser. Malgré la dispute d'hier soir, il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup m'en vouloir. Je ne retirais pas ma main de son dos mais posa celle libre, à plat pour me maintenir.

Au contact de mes lèvres avec les siennes, je fus surprise de l'entendre gémir. Il répondit timidement à mon baiser, l'obligeant à entrouvrir les lèvres. Il se laissa faire et débuta un balai délicieux avec ma langue.

Mieux réveillée, je me rendis soudain compte que je n'avais pas l'habitude d'embrasser ces lèvres-là, que la main posée sur ma cuisse était bien trop timide, et qu'au départ, il essayait juste de se défaire de mon emprise, et que ce que j'avais pris pour des caresses, étaient simplement des mains qui tentaient de remettre mes vêtements en place.

Je me figeais aussitôt et reculais pour poser ma main sur ma bouche, honteuse. Je n'osais même pas ouvrir les yeux.

_ Hum ouais. Tu n'es pas chez toi. Murmura Ian difficilement.

_ Je…

J'ouvris les yeux. Il était complètement rouge et baissa les yeux lorsqu'il rencontra les miens.

Il me fit un faible sourire en évitant soigneusement de me regarder dans les yeux.

_ Pardonne moi, je… Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… J'ai…

_ C'est rien. Tu m'as surpris, je n'ai pas osé te repousser. Chuchota-t-il.

_ Tu l'aurais fait ? Je veux dire, si j'avais su que c'était toi… Tu m'aurais repoussé ? Demandais-je, tout en pensant que je parlais parfois beaucoup trop vite.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien.

Ses yeux trop bleus étaient une vraie tentation, intense, défiant toute ma volonté. Il avait visiblement très envie de me répondre, une réponse que je n'osais pas vouloir entendre.

Elle changerait tout.

Mon cœur s'affola lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers mes lèvres. Il se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se mélangent, mais s'arrêta juste avant que nos lèvres entrent en contact.

_ Non, si tu avais su, je t'aurais laissé faire. Mais je ne serai jamais celui qui brisera ton couple volontairement. Murmura-t-il si bas que je devais me concentrer pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

_ Sauf si je viens à toi. Affirmais-je.

_ Exact. Avoua-t-il tendrement.

J'avais l'impression d'être une garce. De jouer avec lui. Pire encore, de le trahir.

Et pourtant… Je l'embrassais une deuxième fois. Passionnément. Ne reprenant ma respiration que lorsque j'en avais vraiment besoin.

Je ne pensais plus. Je savourais simplement ses lèvres dansant parfaitement bien avec les miennes.

Lorsqu'il m'attira au dessus de lui, je me laissais faire, sachant parfaitement ce que je faisais mais incapable de réfléchir plus longtemps, il m'aida à retirer son t-shirt et me laissa déboutonner son jean.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, me faisant sursauter. Candice entra sans attendre de réponse et me surprit en train de retirer le jean d'un homme qui n'était pas le mien.

_ Oh mon dieu. Je suis...Pardon. S'affola-t-elle en ressortant, la main sur ses yeux.

Je fixais Ian. Aussi rouge que lui.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre tellement j'avais eu peur. Figée, je n'osais plus bouger.

Candice entrouvrit la porte et soupira.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée de vous interrompre une deuxième fois, mais il faut vraiment que vous changiez de position, immédiatement. Et ne restez pas figés comme deux amants pris la main dans le sac. Marmonna Candice sans regarder dans la pièce.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je inquiète, en passant de l'autre côté du lit pour me lever.

_ Matt est dans le salon. Souffla Candice d'un air désolé.

_ Matt ?! M'étranglais-je.

Elle baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

Je pris la direction des marches pour pouvoir descendre.

_ Nina… M'appela Candice d'une voix étrange.

Je me retournais et elle leva les yeux vers moi. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux, pour les remettre en place, puis sur mes lèvres, et sous mes yeux, certainement pour effacer quelques traces de maquillage.

Elle tenta de défroisser rapidement mes vêtements et me fit un sourire resplendissant qui me donna envie de sourire.

_ Voilà, ne change plus de tête. C'est ça que je veux voir dans le salon. Je suis réellement désolée de vous avoir interrompu. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas ouvert à Matt.

J'hochais la tête et descendis, en chassant toute mes pensées dirigées vers Ian.

J'aurais amèrement regretté, c'était une bonne chose que Candice nous ai interrompu.

_ Bonjour. Souris-je à Matt.

_ Salut… Nina, je suis désolé pour hier soir. Je vais réparer les dégâts. Et…

_ Bonjour. Souffla Ian à l'entrée du salon.

_ Ouais salut. Répondit Matt, désagréable.

_ Quels dégâts ? Demandais-je étonnée.

_ On… On s'est disputé hier soir. J'avais trop bu et… Et j'ai un peu abimé la voiture de Ian. Avoua Matt.

_ Laisse tomber, j'ai eu un accident. La voiture est bonne pour la casse de toute façon, j'en achèterais une autre. Oublie ça, mais ce que tu peux faire, si tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner, respecte Nina, ou tu auras à faire à moi. C'est clair ? Demanda Ian en se rapprochant de Matt jusqu'à être à sa hauteur.

Matt hocha la tête et lui tendit la main, Ian la lui serra puis se tourna vers moi.

Il posa un baiser sur ma joue et posa sa main dans mon dos, pour me pousser doucement vers le fauteuil.

_ Asseyez vous. Proposa Ian beaucoup plus poliment.

Matt s'installa à côté de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes quelques secondes, ne me laissant même pas le temps de répondre.

Il se pencha vers mon cou et inspira, attrapa le tissu de mon t-shirt et le porta à son nez.

_ Tu as dormi où ? Tu sens le parfum d'homme comme si tu avais dormi…

_ Dans ma chambre. J'ai dormi dans la chambre d'ami, rassure toi, aucun homme n'a dormi avec elle, ou pas que je sache en tout cas. Rit Ian.

_ J'espère bien. Répondit froidement Matt en me foudroyant du regard.

Je tentais de ne pas rougir et esquissais un sourire.

_ Comment ça se fait que tu sois là au fait ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

_ Je m'inquiétais pour toi, et comme tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, j'ai appelé Candice.

_ Réveillé tu veux dire. Il a appelé quatre fois sur mon portable. Râla Candice à l'entrée du salon.

_ Je vais rentrer. Annonçais-je, me sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Ian hocha la tête et se leva pour me suivre.

_ Je vais chercher mes affaires, attends moi dans la voiture, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Dis-je à Matt.

_ Je t'attends là alors. Sourit-il.

_ Ian, tu devrais aller avec elle. Comme je t'ai donné ses affaires, je ne sais pas où elles sont. Proposa Candice.

Candice me fixa quelques secondes, me faisant clairement passer un message, signifiant très certainement « je vais retenir Matt mais dépêche toi. »

Une fois en haut, Ian attrapa mon bras et me retourna brusquement pour me serrer contre lui.

_ C'est n'importe quoi. Et le pire, c'est que j'adore ça. Dit-il avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres en me faisant reculer jusque dans sa chambre.

_ Ian… Ian je… Je n'aurais pas dû… Je suis avec Matt, pardonne moi… Je…

Il recula, déçu.

_ Je comprends, excuse-moi pour ça. Dit-il en se retournant pour attraper mes affaires, posées sur un meuble.

_ Ian. Je suis vraiment désolée. Soufflais-je.

_ Ne t'excuse pas Nina. Sourit-il.

J'hochais la tête et sortis de la chambre. Je me figeais et me retournais.

_ Ca ne change rien, n'est-ce pas ? On… On reste amis non ?

_ Bien sûr que oui. Sourit Ian.

_ Ok. Répondis-je heureuse.


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**Corrigé par "Misstvd", vous pouvez la retrouver dans mes auteurs favoris**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

Les seules fois où j'avais vu Ian étaient pendant le tournage. On avait très peu de temps pour se parler.

Cela faisait déjà un mois que je l'avais embrassé et nous n'en avions pas reparlé une seule fois. Pendant les pauses repas, il m'emmenait au restaurant, posant sa main sur mon épaule, déposant même quelques discrets baisers sur ma joue.

Je savais que nous étions aussi proches qu'un couple pendant nos sorties, qui ne duraient qu'une petite heure. Même si je faisais tout pour répondre à tous que nous étions que de simples amis, je ne croyais même pas moi-même à mes mensonges.

Nous n'étions pas de simples amis.

Ian était mon ami, certes, mais ses mains sur moi me faisaient trop plaisir. J'attendais ses bisous sur ma joue avec trop d'impatience, et surtout… Le voir me donnait de délicieux frissons au creux de mon ventre.

Je me mentais à moi-même et je le savais. Mais je ne voulais pas quitter Matt, ça me faisait trop mal de m'imaginer sans lui.

Je ne pouvais pas nier l'attraction que je ressentais envers Ian, mais je m'obligeais à ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui.

Matt devenait de plus en plus distant avec moi, et lorsqu'il me faisait des crises de jalousie pour des photographies de Ian et moi prises par des paparazzi, je le repoussais.

Ce soir, Candice avait prévu une petite soirée entre amis. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Matt, je n'avais pas envie qu'il vienne.

Au téléphone avec lui, je faisais tout pour éviter le sujet.

_ … Et tu vas faire quoi ce soir ? Demanda-t-il quand même.

_ Je… Je vais chez Candice.

_ Je peux venir ? Répondit-il aussitôt.

_ C'est une soirée entre nous, on va surtout parler de boulot, tu vas certainement t'ennuyer. Marmonnais-je.

_ Ca ne me dérange pas, j'ai envie de passer la soirée avec toi. Insista-t-il.

_ Matt…

_ Candice ne veut pas que je vienne, c'est ça ? Ronchonna-t-il.

_ C'est…

_ Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais quand même, elle pourrait avoir un peu plus de respect pour moi ! S'emporta-t-il.

_ Tu oses parler de respect ? M'offusquais-je, repensant à la fois où il avait laissé ses amis m'insulter.

_ Oui bon, mes amis étaient saouls, ils sont un peu idiots, mais Candice, elle, pense vraiment ce qu'elle dit ! Continua Matt.

_ Et tes amis non peut-être ?! Grondais-je.

_ Et alors ? De toute façon, ce ne sont pas tes amis, on s'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent de toi !

_ Et Candice n'est pas ton amie non plus ! M'énervais-je à mon tour.

_ Oui mais ce qu'elle dit me blesse. Bouda Matt.

_ Parce que tu penses que tes amis à toi ne me blessent jamais ?! Moi, j'ai au moins le respect de demander à Candice de ne rien dire. Toi, tu rigoles des blagues idiotes de tes amis, et en plus de ça, tu les laisses m'insulter ! Candice ne s'est jamais permis une telle chose ! Criais-je à bout de nerfs cette fois.

_ Je peux venir ou pas ?

_ Non ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu viennes. J'en ai marre que tu gâches toujours mes soirées ! Va voir tes amis que tu respectes tant ! Et ne m'appelle plus, ce sera mieux comme ça ! Répondis-je, très en colère.

_ Tu veux dire que c'est fini ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix étrange.

_ Oui. Affirmais je.

_ Je…

_ Laisse moi tranquille, je n'en peux plus de tes crises de jalousie, tu m'engueules tout les jours et…

_ Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça…

_ Je t'appelle demain. Soupirais-je.

_ Merci. Je t'aime.

_ Bye Matt. Répondis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je laissais mon téléphone chez moi et allais chez Candice. Je savais que Matt allait m'appeler toute la soirée si je prenais mon téléphone avec moi.

Une fois chez Candice, je fus un peu déçue qu'il n'y ait pas Ian, mais me rendis compte que ça allait être une soirée fille.

Je saluais tout le monde, souriante et m'installais avec elles dans le salon.

_ … Non sérieusement, moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée que tu as eu. Je sens que ça va être vraiment drôle. Rit l'une des filles.

_ Quelle idée ? Demandais-je curieuse.

_ C'est une soirée fille / garçon. Mais cette fois, on ne va pas choisir la personne avec qui on va passer la soirée.

_ Chacune va prendre un papier dans le pot, et se rendre à l'endroit indiqué. Vous découvrirez la personne seulement une fois sur place. Rit Candice.

_ Et il y aura qui ? Demandais-je.

_ Et bien, nous 6 pour les filles. Et chez les garçons il y a, Michael, Paul, Matthew, Joseph, Christian et Ian. Sourit Candice.

_ Je n'en connais pas la moitié. Ris-je.

_ Ce sera l'occasion de faire connaissance avec l'un d'eux. S'amusa-t-elle.

_ Attends… Tu as dis Matthew ? Mon Matt ?! M'étranglais-je.

_ Heu non, je n'ai pas envie de risquer à me retrouver avec Matt. Grogna Candice. Mais il y aura Ian le sauveur effectivement, en espérant que le frère et la sœur ne se retrouvent pas ensemble. Rit-elle en donnant un coup de coude amical à Kayla.

_ J'espère me retrouver avec Matthew. Je serais très déçue d'aller voir mon frère. J'ai intérêt à bien choisir. Rit Kayla.

_ Moi j'aimerai bien passer la soirée avec Ian, en plus il est célibataire ! Sourit une fille, blonde et très jolie.

Candice ne répondit rien mais baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle rencontra mon regard foudroyant.

Elle avait osé inviter une fille qui convoitait Ian ?! Elle se prenait pour qui ?!

Je pris une profonde inspiration, après tout, je n'avais pas le droit d'être jalouse. Pourtant, je me surpris à vivement souhaiter le voir ce soir.

_ Bon et bien, il est l'heure. Les garçons doivent certainement être déjà arrivés. Faites passer. Déclara Candice après avoir pris un morceau de papier dans le bocal.

Elle regarda son morceau et rougis vivement. Visiblement, elle savait avec qui elle allait passer la soirée.

Elle me fixa, j'attrapais le bocal et pris mon papier.

Un cinéma ? Sérieusement ?!

Boudeuse, je gardais mon papier en main et attendis.

_ Allez on y va. Bonne soirée les filles ! Et pas trop de folie ! Rit Candice.

Je l'attrapais par le bras et attendais que tout le monde soit partie.

_ Oui Nina ?

_ Je suis avec qui ? Demandais-je en lui tendant ma petite feuille.

_ Je ne sais pas. Mentit-elle en souriant.

_ Menteuse. Grognais-je.

Elle soupira et attrapa le papier. Elle me le rendit presque aussitôt.

_ Alors ? M'impatientais-je.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, ça gâchera le jeu. Et je te connais par cœur…

_ Bon… J'espère que je vais passer une bonne soirée. Soupirais-je.

Je rejoignis mon lieu de rendez-vous et cherchais bêtement Ian des yeux. J'avais une seule chance sur six pour passer la soirée avec lui, ce qui était presque improbable.

Je me garais et sortis de la voiture. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait au moins un garçon que je connais…

Un homme s'avança vers moi et me sourit.

_ Bonjour. Lançais-je me demandant si ce serait lui.

_ Bonjour, Nina. Je peux faire une photo ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

_ Avec plaisir. Répondis-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.

_ Est-ce que je peux avoir un autographe, moi ? Demanda un homme derrière moi, lorsque l'autre s'éloigna.

_ Oui bien sûr. Répondis-je en me retournant.

Il me tendit la main pour serrer la mienne, en me faisant un sourire splendide. Il était grand, plutôt musclé et blond.

_ Christian. Enchanté. Rit-il.

_ Oh… Heu… Un ami de Candice ? Demandais-je.

_ Son cousin pour être exact.

_ Ah oui, je vois bien la ressemblance. Avouais-je

J'étais un peu déçue que ce ne soit pas Ian, mais si le cousin de Candice avait le même caractère qu'elle, j'allais passer une très bonne soirée.

_ Tu veux aller quelque part ? Je n'avais pas très envie de participer, mais maintenant, je me dis que c'était une très bonne idée.

_ Merci. Soufflais-je comprenant parfaitement le compliment.

_ Donc ?

_ On… On peut aller boire un verre et discuter, si tu veux. Proposais-je.

_ Avec plaisir, allons-y. Dit-il en me tendant son bras pour que j'y passe ma main.

_ Tu vis dans le coin ? Demandais-je.

_ Oui, je suis dans la ville d'à côté. Ma cousine me parle tellement de toi, que je t'ai reconnu dès que je t'ai vu.

_ Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir te retourner cette phrase. Marmonnais-je gênée.

_ Sans problème. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne que Candice aime vanter.

_ Pourquoi ? M'étonnais-je.

_ Disons que je n'ai pas très bien réussi dans la vie. Mais j'essaye de rattraper mes erreurs.

Je poussais la porte du bar et m'installais directement à une table.

_ Pourquoi ? Demandais-je encore.

_ Après ma rupture avec ma petite amie, j'ai commencé à faire des conneries. Elle me manquait. J'avais besoin d'oublier. Ca fait un an que je suis clean, rassure toi. Rit-il lorsque je reculais sur ma chaise.

_ Pas de problème. Mentis-je, ne me sentant pas du tout en sécurité avec lui.

_ Je te prouverai que je suis quelqu'un de bien, crois moi. Mais si tu n'en as pas envie, je te laisse partir.

_ Candice sait que je suis avec toi, si tu étais fou, elle ne m'aurait pas laissé venir. Murmurais-je légèrement rassurée à cette idée.

_ Assurément. Affirma-t-il.

_ Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Le questionnais-je.

_ Pour l'instant je ne travaille pas.

…

Nous avions discuté toute la soirée, et très bien sympathisé. Le cousin de Candice était en fait vraiment gentil. Il devait être très tard car le bar commençait à se vider.

_ On ferait bien de partir avant qu'ils nous mettent dehors. Rit-il.

_ On va ailleurs ? Demandais-je.

Il regarda son portable et me sourit.

_ Il faut aller chez Candice. On devait tous se rejoindre là-bas il y a une demi heure. J'ai cinq appels manqués et un message. Rit-il.

On retourna chacun à nos voitures et je le suivis jusque chez Candice.

_ Nina. M'appela-t-il avant que je n'entre.

_ Oui ?

_ Il faut que tu saches que… Enfin avec ce que tu m'as confié pour toi et Matt et Ian… Ce dernier a passé la soirée avec Megan, et d'après Candice, ils s'entendent très bien.

_ Très bien ? Répétais-je engourdie.

Il hocha la tête.

_ Elle n'en dit pas plus. Alors… Fais-moi confiance, tu sauras tout de suite s'il tient à toi. Ok ?

J'hochais la tête et le suivis à l'intérieur.

_ Ah enfin vous voila ! Nous gronda Candice.

_ Désolé. Dis-je à mon amie.

Tout les regards étaient tournés vers nous.

_ On était occupé. Rit Christian.

Je fixais Ian, depuis le début. Et je me sentis rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?!

_ Visiblement, il y en a qui ne sont même pas capable d'attendre la fin de la soirée. Se moqua la blonde que je supposais être Megan puisqu'elle était à côté de Ian.

_ Nina n'est pas comme ça. Lui dit Ian en me foudroyant tout de même du regard.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit. Pouffa-t-elle.

Je sentis mon cœur louper un battement.

Ce qu'il lui a dit ?!

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines et Christian posa sa main sur mon bras pour me retenir.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de foudroyer Ian du regard à mon tour.

Il baissa les yeux et se racla la gorge.

_ Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai dit. Souffla-t-il.

_ Oh crois moi, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu as dis ! Continua la peste.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu raconte sur moi ? Demandais-je d'une voix calme, bouillonnant de colère à l'intérieur.

_ Je n'ai rien dit de mal. Je te le promets. Dit-il.

Megan leva un sourcil et se mit à rire.

_ Je ne voulais pas créer de problèmes. Je croyais que tu savais ce qu'il pensait de toi. Rit-elle.

_ Mais non pas du tout ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Gronda Ian.

J'obligeais Christian à me lâcher et sortis de la pièce en courant.

Il pensait vraiment que j'étais une fille facile ?!

J'ouvris ma portière mais quelqu'un la claqua aussitôt d'un coup sec.

_ Laisse moi partir Chris'. Demandais-je.

_ Certainement pas si tu es autant en colère, Je te ramène. Dit-il.

Obéissante, je fis le tour de la voiture et le laissais me ramener chez moi.

* * *

**Review ? **


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour tout le monde, merci pour vos review ! Voila la suite ! **

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**Corrigé par "Misstvd", vous pouvez la retrouver dans mes auteurs favoris**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Matt était devant chez moi, l'air furieux.

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il mit un coup de poing à Christian. Ce dernier rétorqua aussitôt par un coup.

Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que leur crier d'arrêter tout de suite.

Mais ils n'écoutaient pas.

Je n'étais même pas certaine que Christian sache pourquoi il était en train de se battre. Il plaqua soudain Matt contre ma voiture et l'empêcha de bouger. Leurs visages étaient en sang. Christian avait la lèvre ouverte et allait certainement avoir un bleu sur l'œil droit. Matt saignait du nez et avait prit un sale coup à la joue.

_ Non mais tu es fou ?! Hurlais-je envers Matt.

_ Et c'est moi que tu engueules ? C'est ce taré qui m'a sauté dessus ! Se vexa Christian.

_ Pas toi. Matt, va t'en, je ne veux plus te voir ! Non mais ça ne va vraiment pas d'agresser mes amis comme ça !

_ Tes amis ?! Tu as passé la soirée avec lui ! Et ne me dis pas le contraire, quelqu'un t'a vu ! S'emporta Matt.

_ Et alors ? J'ai le droit d'avoir des amis tout de même ! M'énervais-je.

_ Oui ! Sauf quand tu me dis que tu passes la soirée chez Candice ! Gronda-t-il toujours coincé contre la voiture.

_ C'est fini entre nous Matt. Si tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en moi, je ne vois vraiment pas où ça peut nous mener.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu as fait vite pour me remplacer. Je pensais que ce serait Ian. Siffla-t-il.

_ Christian lâche le. Il s'en va. Demandais-je.

Il exécuta ma demande et Matt me fixa froidement quelques secondes.

_ On en reparlera. Me prévint-il.

_ Tu la menaces ?! Gronda Chris'.

_ Toi je…

_ Stop ! Hurlais-je.

J'attrapais le poignet de Christian et le forçais à me suivre. Matt tenta de venir mais je verrouillais rapidement la porte.

Il la tambourina de coups pendant plusieurs minutes puis s'en alla.

_ Ca va ? Demandais-je en essayant de retrouver mon calme.

_ C'est lui ton mec ? Il est vraiment cinglé ! Rit Chris.

_ Ca ne me fait pas rire. Boudais-je en allant vers la salle de bain pour aller chercher la trousse de soin.

Il me suivit comprenant ce que je faisais et me la prit des mains.

_ Je suis assez grand pour le faire tout seul Miss D. Rit-il.

Il grimaça et posa son doigt sur sa lèvre.

_ Tu as mal ? M'inquiétais-je.

_ Un peu. Avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

_ Je vais prendre soin de toi. Je suis vraiment désolé qu'il…

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Me coupa-t-il.

_ Si je…

_ Nina. Me prévint-il.

Je soupirais et pressais une compresse humide sur sa lèvre ne pouvant rien faire d'autre pour celle-ci.

Je fis ensuite la même chose pour son œil, n'ayant rien de mieux que de l'eau.

Il me fit un léger sourire et soupira.

_ Tu sais Nina, je pense que tu es quelqu'un de géniale. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes avec Matt alors que, visiblement, ça ne va pas entre vous.

_ Je l'aime. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il me força à retirer mes mains de son visage et garda mes poignets entre ses mains.

_ Regarde moi. Exigea Christian.

Je le fixais. Imperturbable.

Même ses yeux d'un vert profond ne me faisait aucun effet, contrairement à ceux de Ian.

_ A quoi tu penses ? S'étonna-t-il.

_ Heu… Je… Je pensais à Ian.

_ Oui et bien justement. C'est de lui que je voulais te parler. J'ai bien compris que tu lui en veux. Qu'en ce moment tu le détestes… Mais tu ne lui a même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Dis moi que tu n'as pas envie qu'il t'explique et je te laisse tranquille avec ça.

_ Je n'ai pas envie. Murmurais-je.

_ Je pourrais y croire, si tu me l'avais dit avec sincérité. S'amusa-t-il.

_ Mais…

_ Tu es actrice. Mais dans ton propre rôle, tu mens vraiment très mal ! Se moqua-t-il.

_ Haha. Me vexais-je.

_ Tu sais, je comprends Ian.

Je le fixais le plus froidement possible.

_ Non ! Je voulais dire, c'est compréhensible qu'il s'intéresse à toi. Souffla-t-il.

Je baissais la tête, rougissante.

C'est vrai que le cousin de Candice avait son charme. Mais il ne m'intéressait pas.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, mon cœur loupa un battement, j'avais peur que Matt revienne.

_ J'y vais ? M'interrogea Chris.

Je fis non de la tête et me dirigeais vers la porte, suivi de très près par Christian.

Je retirais le verrou et inspirais.

_ Nina je…

Je refermais la porte et retins ma respiration.

_ Nina ouvre moi ! S'il te plaît ! Me supplia Ian.

_ Ouvre lui. M'obligea Christian en me poussant vers la porte.

Je soupirais et ouvris tout de même la porte.

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je, glaciale.

_ Je suis désolé ! Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il inquiet en voyant Christian.

_ Rien qui ne te concerne. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? M'impatientais-je.

_ Je voulais te parler. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai dit… J'aurais pu être plus clair, je ne savais pas qu'elle allait le comprendre comme ça…

_ J'en ai assez entendu . Sifflais-je en lui claquant la porte au nez, une deuxième fois.

_ Je suppose que si j'ouvre pour lui laisser finir sa phrase…

_ Je te fous dehors avec lui. Finis-je à sa place.

_ Hmm. Tu n'oserais pas. Me défia-t-il amusé.

_ Essaye pour voir. Souris-je, diabolique.

_ Non, je n'ai pas prévu de partir si tôt. Rit-il en verrouillant ma porte.

Ian sonna plusieurs fois, mais je n'entendais rien de ce qu'il se passait dehors. Les lèvres de Christian, divines, sur les miennes, m'empêchaient toutes pensées cohérentes.

_ Arrête de sonner ! On est occupé ! Cria Christian, agacé par le bruit de la sonnette.

J'explosais de rire, incapable de me retenir.

Ian frappa lourdement contre la porte et la sonnette, agaçante, cessa.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! M'étonnais-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

_ J'avais juste envie de pouvoir me vanter d'avoir embrasser une star ! Se moqua-t-il en me donnant un coup de coude.

_ Hey ! Ris-je en lui rendant son coup de coude.

_ Tu embrasses bien. Me dit-il sérieusement.

_ Toi aussi. Répondis-je, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de rire.

_ C'est vexant que tu rigoles en disant ça. Répondit-il en me suivant dans le salon.

_ Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais m'embrasser réellement, si ?

_ Non. Affirma-t-il, amusé maintenant.

_ Ca t'arrive souvent d'embrasser n'importe qui ? Demandais-je en allumant la télévision.

_ Je ne crois pas. Tu es n'importe qui ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je suppose. Répondis-je.

_ Alors non, c'est la première fois. Mais si tu veux, je peux recommencer.

_ Essaye toujours. Le défiais-je.

Il fit non de la tête en souriant.

_ Si l'envie me prend encore, je n'hésiterais pas. Mais ne me tente pas trop.

_ Oublie ça. Je suis amoureuse de Ian. Me moquais-je.

Je posais ma main sur ma bouche.

Qu'est-ce que je venais de dire ?!

Il leva un sourcil, visiblement très amusé.

_ Et bien, si ça ce n'était pas sincère. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Me dit il.

_ Heu… Je… Je voulais dire Matt. J'aime…

_ Nina. Arrête un peu de te mentir à toi-même ! Si tu veux, on recommence la conversation à l'envers ! Mais cette fois j'appelle Candice.

_ Tu vas lui dire ?! M'inquiétais-je.

_ Bien sûr que oui. Dit-il sérieusement.

Je baissais la tête et m'installais à côté de lui.

_ Tu sais que tu devrais lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Demanda Christian.

_ Je sais. Soufflais-je.

…

J'avais parlé avec Christian toute la nuit, je m'étais endormie dans ses bras, sur le canapé de mon salon. Lorsque je me réveillais, j'évitais de bouger, ne sachant pas trop si j'étais proche du vide ou pas.

J'ouvris les yeux. Le noir de la pièce me troublait, il ne faisait jamais noir dans mon salon. Et j'étais trop bien allongée, ensevelie sous une grosse masse de couverture.

_ Y'a quelqu'un ? Murmurais-je affolée en entendant du bruit dans la pièce.

_ Oui. Rendors toi. Je suis là. Murmura une voix que je connaissais trop bien.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! M'affolais-je en cherchant l'interrupteur de la lumière.

_ Hey, du calme. Christian a dit qu'il avait peur que tu sois toute seule et il ne pouvait pas fermé donc il est venu me chercher chez Candice. Me rassura-t-il.

_ Vraiment ? Demandais-je légèrement rassurée.

_ Dors Nina, j'ai fermé à clé, Matt ne viendra pas.

_ Merci Ian. Murmurais-je.

_ De quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

_ D'être venu, alors que je t'ai claqué la porte au nez.

_ Tu avais toutes les raisons de le faire. Je n'ai jamais dit quoi que ce soit de méchant Nina, je tiens trop à toi, et puis je ne me serais jamais permis de t'insulter de la sorte. Tout ce que j'ai dis, c'est que j'appréciais de pouvoir être proche de toi, même si tu as un petit ami. Elle l'a compris complètement autrement.

_ Mais je te rappelle qu'on était sur le point de coucher ensemble la dernière fois. Soufflais-je.

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais me permettre de t'insulter. On a fait une bêtise, tu es avec Matt, je ne recommencerai plus.

Mes yeux s'étant habitués au noir, je distinguais sa silhouette, proche du lit.

Je me mis assise sur mes pieds pour pouvoir attraper sa main.

Je posais l'autre sur sa joue et il m'enlaça contre lui.

_ Et si je te dis que je l'ai quitté hier soir ? Murmurais-je.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Voila la suite ! **

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**Corrigé par "Misstvd", vous pouvez la retrouver dans mes auteurs favoris**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Mes yeux s'étant habitués au noir, je distinguais sa silhouette, proche du lit.

Je me mis assise sur mes pieds pour pouvoir attraper sa main.

Je posais l'autre sur sa joue et il m'enlaça contre lui.

_ Et si je te dis que je l'ai quitté hier soir ? Murmurais-je.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Faisant sursauter Christian à son tour. L'horloge de la pièce indiquait 4h09.

_ Ca va ? S'inquiéta Christian.

_ Oui. Non… Je ne sais pas. Je… Je dois faire un truc. Répondis-je.

Je me dégageais doucement de ses bras et me levais.

J'éteignis la télé et me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

_ Nina ? Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air toute… Bizarre.

_ Reste là. Ca ne me dérange pas. Je reviens. Répondis-je en attrapant mes clés de voiture.

_ Dis moi au moins où tu vas ! Demanda-t-il en me suivant.

_ Chez Ian. Affirmais-je en ouvrant la porte.

_ Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Prends ton portable. M'obligea-t-il puisque je fis non de la tête.

_ Je t'envois un sms quand j'arrive. Le rassurais-je.

_ Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Et tu sais qu'il est environ 4h ?

J'hochais la tête et me dirigeais vers ma voiture sous la pluie.

_ Tu es folle ? Tu le sais au moins ? Rit Christian.

_ Je suis certaine que tu rêverais que je débarque en pleine nuit chez toi ! Pouffais-je en ouvrant la portière de ma voiture.

_ J'espère que tu le feras un jour, mais pour de bonnes raisons ! Rit-il.

Je m'installais dans ma voiture et démarrais. Je me retrouvais devant chez Ian quelques minutes plus tard. J'avais roulé un peu trop vite. J'avais l'estomac noué. J'envoyais un sms à Christian pour lui dire que j'étais chez Ian.

La lumière de sa chambre m'indiquait qu'il était encore réveillé.

Je sortis de la voiture et courus jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ma course n'avait servi à rien puisque j'étais quand même mouillée.

Je tentais d'ouvrir la porte sans frapper. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à verrouiller sa maison !

Je retirais mes chaussures et grimpais les marches deux à deux.

Je poussais la porte de sa chambre et entrais. Je remis mes cheveux dans mon dos, dans ma folie, je n'avais même pas pris de blouson et j'étais trempée de la tête aux pieds.

L'intérieur de la chambre était assez éclairé pour que je vois son visage d'ange endormi. Il était sur le dos et la couette ne lui servait à rien puisqu'elle était à l'opposé de lui, une séparation bien visible comme si il se tenait à l'écart de sa couette.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda sur sa droite. Il regarda dans ma direction et posa sa main sur son cœur.

_ Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit. Soupira-t-il.

_ Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais je voulais te dire…

_ Chut ! Me gronda-t-il doucement.

J'hochais la tête comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas que je parle trop fort car sa sœur devait sûrement dormir.

Je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais sans attendre. Il répondit à mon baiser et me laissa me rapprocher contre lui. Il posa une main dans mon dos et l'autre sur ma cuisse. Il bougea juste assez pour pouvoir se lever et me souleva sans cesser de m'embrasser.

_ C'est une mauvaise idée de venir en pleine nuit pour réclamer un baiser. Je risquerais de ne jamais vouloir te laisser repartir. Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Il voulut m'embrasser à nouveau en se dirigeant vers la sortie de sa chambre mais je venais de remarquer quelques mèches blondes s'échapper de la couette. Ian me maintenait fermement contre lui et resserra sa prise lorsqu'il sentit que je voulais qu'il me pose.

_ Pas question que tu t'enfuis. Si tu veux, je la réveille pour qu'elle t'explique si tu ne me crois pas.

_ C'est Candice ?! Je reconnaîtrais entre mille ses boucles blondes ! Hurlais-je en me débattant pour qu'il me lâche.

Il me laissa faire et je sautais sur le lit. Je retournais brutalement Candice sur le dos et la giflais de toute mes forces. Elle sursauta et se réveilla en posant sa main sur sa joue. Une larme dévala sur sa joue lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

_ Non mais ça… En me voyant, elle se figea.

J'étais folle de rage et mon visage ne devait avoir absolument rien de jovial.

Elle essuya sa larme et pinça ses lèvres.

_ Je commence par le moment où Ian est revenu en pleurs ou celui où il a trop bu ? Demanda Candice.

_ Par celui où tu te retrouves dans son lit ! Grondais-je.

_ Je te signale que je suis habillée, que lui… Non pas lui, il est juste en jean, donc que je suis ta meilleure amie, et que je ne me permettrai jamais une telle chose !

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! M'emportais-je.

_ Je n'ai pas couché avec Ian. Affirma Candice.

J'haussais un sourcil, ne la croyant qu'à moitié.

_ Je n'ai pas couché avec Ian ! Répéta-t-elle plus fort.

_ Alors explique toi !

_ Je… Tu as bien dormi avec lui sans rien faire toi. Se justifia-t-elle.

_ Ca ne justifie en rien que tu sois dans le lit de Ian ! Râlais-je.

_ J'étais trop fatiguée pour rentrer. Nina, je te jure que je n'ai rien fait de mal. Bon, j'ai peut-être dit que tu étais folle amoureuse de lui mais à part ça, je te promets Nina. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui te fasse du mal. Crois moi.

Ian se rallongea dans son lit et avait l'air de faire la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demandais-je.

_ Je ne sais pas. Murmura Candice étonnée.

_ Si je ne t'avais pas laissé dormir chez moi, je serais en train de passer la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie, je te déteste. Grogna Ian en regardant Candice.

Elle pouffa de rire et me poussa pour se lever.

_ Ok, je vous laisse…. Il est presque 5h du matin ! Non mais ça ne va pas de venir voir Ian à cette heure-ci toi ? Me gronda-t-elle.

J'haussais les épaules et me levais du lit aussi.

_ Je rentre. J'espère juste que tu me l'aurais dit demain.

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement et me suivit vers la sortie.

_ Il est sûrement encore saoul Nina. Reviens le voir demain, ça fait à peine une heure qu'on est là.

_ Je n'ai pas senti qu'il sentait l'alcool. Dis-je.

_ Je peux t'assurer qu'il sentait l'alcool il y a une heure.

_ Je ne suis pas sourd ! Et j'entends ce que vous dîtes ! Nous informa Ian, toujours dans son lit.

Je pouffais de rire avec Candice et descendis les escaliers.

_ Il pleut encore. Soupirais-je en remettant mes chaussures.

Elle me donna un blouson à Ian et me raccompagna jusqu'à ma voiture. J'attendis qu'elle soit dans la sienne pour partir.


	13. Chapitre 13

**_Voila la suite! Merci pour vos commentaires :)_**

_**Rappel**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**Corrigé par "Misstvd", vous pouvez la retrouver dans mes auteurs favoris**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

J'espérais que Ian ne se souvienne pas que j'étais passée chez lui la nuit dernière. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de lui de toute la journée, ni de Candice.

Je supposais qu'ils devaient sûrement dormir puisqu'ils s'étaient couchés très tard.

Christian était reparti dans la matinée et je m'ennuyais un peu. Impatiente d'aller travailler pour voir Ian, c'était mon dernier jour de tournage et c'était un tournage de nuit. Ca allait passer très vite.

…

Il était plus de minuit lorsque j'avais fini de travailler. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir Ian en dehors de nos scènes jouées ensemble.

Je remarquais sa voiture, garée pas très loin de la mienne. Je l'y attendis et me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire pour justifier ma venue en pleine nuit chez lui.

_ Monte, on doit parler. Dit-il en déverrouillant les portes à distance.

_ Heu… Ok.

_ Dépêche toi, je suis fatigué. M'indiqua-t-il.

Il me fit un léger sourire et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres avant de démarrer.

_ Et ma voiture ? Demandais-je.

_ On viendra la chercher plus tard, là je te kidnappe. M'informa-t-il.

_ Mais j'ai un avion demain matin ! M'inquiétais-je.

_ C'est bien pour cette raison que je te kidnappe. Rit il.

Il roulait un peu trop vite et se gara devant chez lui, sans avoir prononcer le moindre mot.

Il descendit de voiture et sans m'attendre, il alla ouvrir la porte. Je le suivis, un peu inquiète par son comportement.

J'entrais dans la maison et il verrouilla la porte derrière moi.

_ C'est juste au cas où une de tes jumelles débarquerait. M'expliqua-t-il amusé.

J'hochais la tête incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Son comportement me rendait nerveuse et inquiète.

Il s'approcha de moi comme un félin sur sa proie.

_ Mademoiselle Dobrev…commença-t-il.

_ Oui ? Couinais-je.

_ Me ferais-tu le plaisir de décaler ton départ de quelques heures ?

_ Oui. Murmurais-je d'une voix faible.

Il me sourit et retira ma veste avec douceur.

_ Je plaisantais, quand je t'ai dis que je te kidnappais, arrête d'être nerveuse. Se moqua-t-il.

J'hochais la tête et retirais mes chaussures.

Il attrapa ensuite ma main et me serra dans ses bras.

_ Je pense que je n'étais pas si saoul que ca si je me souviens de tout ce que tu as dis. Murmura-t-il.

_ Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? Demandais-je.

Il ne répondit pas et s'empara doucement de mes lèvres. Posant l'une de ses mains dans mon cou et l'autre dans mon dos.

Son baiser délicat m'obligea à oublier toute ma nervosité et mon inquiétude. J'avais confiance en lui.

Il me souleva tendrement et passa mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il grimpa lentement les marches sans cesser de m'embrasser une seule seconde.

J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée de porcelaine entre ses mains tellement il posait ses mains sur moi avec douceur.

Il me déposa sur son lit et me sourit en s'allongeant à côté de moi. Il me serra dans ses bras et cala ma tête contre son torse.

_ Je peux te demander un service ? Chuchota-t-il.

_ Lequel ? Demandais-je.

_ Reste avec moi. Murmura-t-il en me fixant.

J'hochais la tête et répondis à son sourire.

_ J'ai l'impression de rêver. Avouais-je.

_ Si tu rêvais, je te dirais sûrement que je t'aime. Affirma-t-il.

_ Certainement.

_ Mais tu ne rêves pas, et je t'aime. Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Mon cœur loupa un battement et repartit dans une cadence folle.

_ Moi aussi. Répondis-je d'un murmure en espérant ne plus jamais avoir de nouvelles de Matt car maintenant je le savais, et j'en étais sûre.

J'aimais Ian.

* * *

**La fiction est à présent terminée, je suis très heureuse d'avoir partagée cette aventure avec vous, je suis heureuse que toute mes fictions vous ai plu et d'avoir eu autant de commentaires.**

**J'ai pris autant de plaisir à lire vos reviews qu'a vous écrire chaque chapitre.**

**Mais voici la fin d'une belle aventure, je reviendrai peut-être un jour, mais pour l'instant je n'ai plus du tout le temps d'écrire, et j'en suis énormément déçue mais c'est la vie, pas le choix. Tant pis.**

**Je suis très heureuse d'avoir partagée tout cela avec vous et d'avoir eu autant de visite sur mes histoires. Vous pouvez toujours me contacter par mail en m'envoyant un message privée sur ce site. Je les lirai et vous répondrai. Ou sur la page facebook où j'irai faire un tour de temps en temps.**

**Je voudrai aussi remercier Alex' dont je n'ai plus de nouvelle mais qui a pris beaucoup de temps pour corriger mes autres fiction et "misstvd" qui a corrigé cette dernière fiction, sans elle je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle serait aussi lisible ^^**

**Gros bisous, et surtout prenez soin de vous ! Ne faites pas trop de folie.**


End file.
